Rose's Miracle
by xxsezaxx
Summary: We all know the miracles that come with Spirit, and if anyone deserves a miracle it's Rose Hathaway. However with this miracle comes deceit, danger, and outright drama! Read on to find out! Set after Last Sacrifice.
1. Suspicions

**Set after Last Sacrifice. I hope you enjoy :)**

**please read and review!**

I was sitting down at the table looking at the beautiful romantic dinner that Dimitri had cooked for me, he wanted to spoil me after all that hospital food I'd had that previous month. My stomach however didn't seem to want it, I ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet.

'Rose? Are you okay?'

Dimitri my Russian god held my hair back as I vomited the rest of the delightful meal into the toilet. He felt my forehead for a fever, but found my temperature normal.

"It's okay, it must have been something I ate earlier don't worry comrade"

I saw the worry in his eyes and hoped he believed me, he nodded and picked me up in his arms and placed me into bed. Ever since I was shot, Dimitri and I finally became the couple that I always wanted us to be. Lissa has been ruling as Queen quite successfully, and Christian stayed by her side every step of the way, you could say that all was well.

That is until the vomiting started, every morning I would run to the toilet and vomit up whatever I had eaten previously, I put it off as food poisoning but I had none of the other symptoms.

I also found myself craving foods; Dimitri gave me a very unusual look when I asked for pickles and ice cream for dessert.

The next day Lissa came barging into my room insisting that we go shopping, I couldn't refuse since… well she is my queen and my best friend! She arranged for guardians almost immediately, I brought Dimitri along because he looked like he needed time away from court even if it was at the mall! Lissa managed to con sparky into coming as well, it was like the old days when all the problems I had was acquiring lip gloss. Half way there I had to get the driver to pull over, I was feeling nauseas again. I hadn't told Lissa about the vomiting or the cravings yet because my theory was beyond possible, I don't know how I was going to keep lying to Dimitri though.

I got back in the car, all concern in my friends eyes directed at me I told them it was just something I'd eaten. Dimitri had heard this excuse before and I knew he was going to interrogate me later.

We finally arrived at the mall and Lissa and I shopped for what seemed like forever and returned to the main entrance where we agreed to meet.

I told Lissa I just had to quickly grab something before we go and I told her that I would meet her there making sure she had plenty of guardians with her.

Even without our bond I could tell she thought I was hiding something from her, which is true anyway.

I scurried off to the chemist; I had to prove that my theory was ridiculous otherwise It would drive me insane. I bought the pregnancy test and the chemist guy gave me a funny look,

"What are you looking at?" I snapped

He went back to what he was doing and I quickly power walked to the meeting point, everyone raised their eyebrows at me. Why is everyone giving me this look today?

"What in the hell are you guys looking at?" I asked

"Everything okay Rose? You look a bit… pissed off" said fire boy

"Yes everything is fine, I'm just tired can we go?" I said

Dimitri walked with me to the car and raised his eyebrow, which I've always been jealous of. He gave me that look whenever he thought I was acting strange, which seemed like all the time.

Things on Dimitri had been tough since the shooting, he was close with Tasha after all and it takes time to get over a betrayal like that. He had gone to see her jail but didn't make it through the door, it has taken him several attempts but so far he hasn't succeeded. I didn't mind him going to see her; because I knew it would tear him apart if he didn't say his peace with her in case she got the death penalty. Which I was secretly hoping would happen, I never said that out loud though I mean the women did try to kill me and steal the man that I love for god's sake. Lissa was also struggling with the fact that Jill is her secret sister. Their struggling to bond but I know that they will eventually, it must be a shock for her too.

I fell asleep on the ride home and I felt myself being carried, I felt the softness of my bed and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Dimitri's snores, it had been a long night for him to so I quietly got up and went to shower.

While I was in there I pulled out the pregnancy test, it took me a good half an hour to get the courage to do it. All these thoughts kept popping in my head, What if I became like my mum and just sent her/him to the academy and never see them?

What if Dimitri didn't want them and told me to abort?

And how the hell was this even possible?

But then there was a small apart of me that was hoping I was pregnant, I knew that Dimitri wanted kids that's why he almost took Tasha's offer. Thank god he didn't otherwise he would be producing evil spawn.

I checked it after two minutes and I took a deep breath.

I looked at it and blacked out.

It was positive.

**Should i continue? please review! xxSezaxx**


	2. Confirmations

**Wow, im really happy with the feedback i've decided to put a lot of effort into this story since its the holidays ^.^**

**Anyway here is chapter 2 Hope you enjoy!**

***Previously**

**I checked it after two minutes and I took a deep breath.**

**I looked at it and blacked out.**

**It was positive**.

"Rose? You've been in there for a while…" Dimitri yelled out

I heard footsteps as he approached the bath room door, I was still half passed out luckily I didn't lock the door. I heard him open the door,

"Roza, Can you hear me? I'll take you to the doctor."

"No Dimitri, im okay"

"NO ROSE, you keep saying that but you obviously aren't fine, im not going to lose you again after..."

I shoved the pregnancy test in his face so that he would stop yelling at me.

I watched his reaction, still on the bathroom floor I watched him… laugh?

My Russian god who I rarely got to see laugh, was absolutely wetting himself with laughter.

I couldn't hold back and decided to join in; we sat there for a good ten minutes clutching our sides with roaring laughter.

Dimitri stopped,

"это должно быть шуткой, повысился"

He realized he was talking in Russian and stopped, I had been studying some Russian lately and I think I heard the work joke, and Rose.

"Dimitri this isn't a joke, why would I fake a pregnancy test?"

"You understood that?" Dimitri said shocked

"I heard the word joke and my name so I think it was obvious." I stated

"I'll take you to the doctor; they can confirm it there can't they?" Dimitri said still in utter shock

"No Dimitri, they will think im a freak! This isn't possible, it isn't normal!" I started to panic

What if they decided it was to wrong? And they killed my baby. No if this was my miracle after all these years of suffering and fighting for my life, then I won't let them take it away.

"Roza, it could be a breakthrough people would be amazed not to mention I get to be a father! Я не могу полагать, что это случается, мой красивый Roza наличие моих младенцев"

I let him keep blabbering on in Russian, It's his way of expressing shock but I don't want to be a lab rat constantly being probed and causing my baby harm no, If im going to a doctor is someone who I trust someone who has been my doctor for years.

"Fine, I will go to a doctor but it has to be Dr Olendzki and no one else can know apart from Lissa."

He nodded, he had a huge grin on his face and I couldn't help but return it. Never did we think we would be going back to St Vlad's for this reason.

Lissa just stood there in complete shock, I was going to have to get used to this hell I wasn't even over the shock yet either.

"Are, are you sure? I mean… its… it's not possible right?"

"I'm sure Lissa, I did another 2 tests after that and it all came back positive."

The next reaction was something I didn't expect,

"OH MY GOD, IM GOING TO BE AN AUNTY, OH MY GOD, IT'S A MIRACLE ROSE!"

Lissa kept jumping up and down; she was even more enthusiastic than I was.

"Oh Rose, think of the entire baby shopping we can do! Ohhh I do hope it's a girl I could spoil her rotten!"

I couldn't help but smile at that, at that moment Christian walked in. I mentally slapped myself for not locking the door or telling her somewhere more private.

"What is this about a girl?" Christian asked curiously

I was about to wave it off with a lie but Lissa squealed in her high pitched angelic voice, im really surprised the whole court hasn't heard.

"Rose is pregnant Christian! Pregnant!"

I put my face in my hands, and as if I couldn't be any more shocked today Christian hugged me.

He hugged me.

I almost felt dirty.

"Congratulations Rose, only you can do what's meant to be impossible, and ah… I know you'll be a great mother."

"Christian if this is your way of trying to become godfather…its working" I said gob smacked

"It is Dimitri's right..." sparky said with a smirk

"Now there's my annoying fire boy." I laughed

"Lissa, I have to ask you a favor"

"Anything Rose, what do you need?" Lissa asked with a huge grin

"I was hoping if you could give Dimitri and I some time off to go to St Vlad's"

"St Vlad's what is important there?" Lissa asked curiously

"Well, if im going to see a doctor it has to be someone that I trust and that I know won't try to abort my baby for being a freak."

"Oh Rose, of course you guys can go I'll arrange it immediately. Don't worry, no one is going to touch my little niece or nephew."

As I walked out I thought about her last words, she truly meant them and for the first time I became really truly happy and excited about this pregnancy.

'Lissa said she can arrange it right away, when do you want to leave?" I asked

"Tomorrow, soon as possible" Dimitri said

"And Rose, I was thinking after we visit St Vlad's I would like to visit my family in Russia, I would like to let them know that im alive."

"Dimitri that sounds like an amazing idea!"

I was excited now; I had missed his family terribly but Im not sure how Viktoria would react to my visit.

The next day we were boarding the plan to St Vlad's; I had let Dr Olendzki know that I was coming but not the exact reason. I had asked Lissa about Russia and she sent me packing quicker than I could say Strigoi. Once on our private jet, I read a baby book. Im not kidding either, I had bought it at the mall and Dimitri couldn't help but smile.

I fell asleep reading the book and before I knew it, Dimitri was waking me up telling me we had arrived at St Vlad's.

We stepped out of the plane and saw…

5 Strigoi waiting for our arrival.

**That was an ending i decided to put it at the last minute ;)**

**Let me know what you guys think might happen. xxSezaxx**

**Don't forget to review, if you do the chapters will get longer!  
><strong>


	3. Confrontations

**Hi guys! Sorry i haven't updated in a few days its school holidays so I've been up and about! **

**T****hank you for the lovely support and reviews!**

**Please keep it up! ;D Enjoy!  
><strong>

_Previously:_

I fell asleep reading the book and before I knew it, Dimitri was waking me up telling me we had arrived at St Vlad's.

We stepped out of the plane and saw…

5 Strigoi waiting for our arrival.

We immediately snapped into action, thankfully we had our stakes on us since it was a private jet and we didn't have to worry about airport security.

Dimitri was fighting two at a godly pace and I focused on mine, one was a woman and the other a man.

"Rose Hathaway." The woman Strigoi said with a slight snicker

"That's me, and never again will you speak that name" I said back with malice.

I jumped up and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying backwards, the man tried to jump at me and grab ahold of my neck.

I rolled out of the way and stabbed him in the back trying to reach the heart, I heard him scream in agony and keel over.

And oh boy was that Strigoi bitch mad, they must have been partners. Her movements were unpredictable and full of rage, not something you want to be fighting with. She tried to dive towards me and successfully managed to grab me around the waist and throw me to the ground, you wouldn't think it, but the amount of times I have hit my head it still hurts.

She dived towards me but as a last attempt I drove my stake into her heart and watched as she disappeared. Dimitri had finished off one but he was still fighting two, I jumped up with my head pounding and surprise staked on of the men. With the distraction Dimitri was able to stake the last one, just before he died the Strigoi said;

"Mark my words Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway, we won't let you live, as well as your baby."

I looked at Dimitri with an utter look of terror, not only were we being hunted but our precious baby was to.

"Roza, your head, let's go to Dr Olendzki do you feel okay? Is the baby...?"  
>I cut him off, "im fine, it's only a flesh wound and yes as far as I can tell the babies fine."<p>

"I'll have to let the guardians know, the wards must be down." Dimitri said with a sigh

"Obviously this place isnt protected very well without us here" I said with a wink and a giggle

As we walked to the infirmary, memories kept flooding to me. The corridors where I spent most of my classes when Stan had kicked me out, the gym where I spent a lot of saucy moments with my Russian god, and finally the dining hall where I had broken Mia's nose. So much had changed in that time, some for the better and some for the worse. Dimitri had left to speak to Guardian Petrov and let her know about the recent security breach while I went to the infirmary.

"Rose! What have you done to yourself now?" Dr Olendzki said with a tsk

"Oh, this only happened recently we were surprised by Strigoi when we arrived" I explained

"That doesn't surprise me you know, so Rose, why are you here?" Dr Olendzki said with curiosity

"Well doc, im pregnant." I had to keep it simple right?

Dr Olendzki just stood there for a while; I was going to poke her before she sprang back to life.

"Do you know for sure? Have you had any official tests?"

"No, I've used about 3 pregnancy tests and they came back positive, I've had all the symptoms of a pregnancy to." I explained

"Right, well scientifically this is impossible Rose but I'll run some tests so that we can know for sure."

"Okay, I just have one request"

"If I am pregnant, don't tell anybody else unless you have to, I don't want to be in any sort of medical journals or researched. I already have my theories" I said

"Well Rose if you are in fact pregnant, you have no idea how amazing it would be for the Dhampir race but if you wish I will keep it quiet. What are your theories IF you are indeed pregnant?"

"Thank you, and when I was shot and Lissa healed me a second time around…well she must have healed me on a whole new level" I explained

"Well it's truly amazing, lie down and let me fix up that wound and I'll run some tests while im at it." Dr Olendzki ordered.

D.P.O.V

Ever since my Roza told me she was pregnant I have been the happiest man alive, it's truly a dream come true. To be able to watch my beautiful Roza become the mother of my child, after all that we've been through it's like a light at the end of the tunnel. But of course what that Strigoi said has really put me on edge; they couldn't have though that 5 Strigoi would take us down. That was just a warning, Strigoi that were suicidal obviously.

Rose's and I's experience with pissing off Strigoi would have had to come back to us eventually, I just didn't think so soon. Threatening us and our unborn baby will not be tolerated and I will make sure that no one harms my Roza and unborn child.

"Alberta?" I knocked on her office door

"Dimitri, come in! What a surprise!" she said with a smile

I had always liked Alberta, she knew about Rose and I way before anyone else could have and she kept it a secret. So we decided to tell Alberta the real reason why we're here.

"It's good to see you Alberta how've you been?" I asked

"Oh good, I've been meaning to write to you after you turned back. How are you coping?"

"Im getting better each day" I replied with a smile

"So, why are you here?" she quickly switching back to guardian mode.

"Well firstly, when we arrived we were attacked by five Strigoi, don't worry we took care of them, but I would like to let you know that some of the wards are down"

Alberta looked stunned.

'Strigoi? On campus?" Alberta asked in horror.

"Yes, they were after us." I explained

"Well that doesn't surprise me, I'll send guardians to take care of the wards." She said

"But that's not the reason you are here?" she asked

"No, the real reason I am here is for Rose to see Dr Olendzki"

"Is Rose okay?" Alberta asked with motherly concern.

"Yes, she is more than okay. Alberta, she is pregnant."

For the second time in a space of ten minutes Alberta looked shocked.

"Oh my god, it's a miracle! So you're here to run tests? Making sure that she is? I mean it is impossible!" Alberta said in a quick breath

"Yes it is quite impossible; the only thing I wanted to ask of you Alberta is that you keep this a secret we don't want anyone to know. Especially since we have Strigoi knocking on our doorstep, and I thought you should know so that you won't think it is unusual if we visit here a lot or that we ask Dr Olendzki to visit us in court." I explained

"Of course I understand you'll be a great father Dimitri" Alberta said smiling.

"Thank you, I'll keep you updated" I smiled back at her.

I stopped by the cafeteria to get Rose food, I knew she would be hungry she is always hungry after all. I can't imagine what it is going to be like trying to feed the two of them. I'll have to get Lissa to employ us a personal chef, I chuckled to myself. When I got there Rose was having a blood test done, I gave Rose her food. She took one look at it and ran into the bathroom and threw up, I was going to have to get used to that.

R.P.O.V

As much as I would've loved to have eaten that food, my stomach didn't appear to agree. As soon as the tests were done Dr Olendzki told us to come back tomorrow for the results, so we decided to spend the night in the old cabin.

Dimitri fixed it up for us to sleep in, I couldn't sleep, I was too anxious for tomorrows results. What If I have been wasting my time reading that book? And most importantly how did the Strigoi know I might be pregnant in the first place?

We have only told a select few, so someone has slipped up.

Big time.

**Ohh so i wonder who slipped up? Can Anyone guess who? ;)**

**Keep giving me the lovely reviews!**

**xxSezaxx**


	4. Revelations

**Dear my amazing readers, thank you for all the story alerts, favorites and reviews!**

**I'm going to be super greedy and ask for more ;D**

**Thank you to Mnemosinne and olivia williams for their review and input :)**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

Previously:

We have only told a select few, so someone has slipped up.

Big time.

R.P.O.V

I woke up at 5pm (dawn for us vampires), Dimitri was still sleeping beside me so I got up to make a coffee the old fashion way. Only when I got up a wave of nausea hit me and I ran to the dodgy toilet to throw up yet again, was this baby ever going to let me eat something? I mean really.

On our way to see Dr Olendzki I stopped by the cafeteria to grab some doughnuts that I always looked forward to in my years of living at St Vlad's. I couldn't eat it right now though, I was too nervous I could tell Dimitri was to but he kept his well-trained guardian mask on.

"It'll be okay Roza" Dimitri said

"I hope so, especially since apparently everyone in the world knows." I said

I knocked on the door, I didn't wait for an answer just like every other time I'd visited the infirmary.

"Ah, Rose to be honest I was expecting you at the (crack of night?)" Dr Olendzki said with a snicker

"What's the result doc?" I asked impatiently.

"Well Rose, yes…you're indeed pregnant" Dr Olendzki beamed

I could've died with shock and excitement, and so could Dimitri judging by his facial expression.

"According to the results you're about 6 weeks pregnant so you should start to show soon; also I am going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins and also some heavy advice. I must insist that you visit me 2 times each month to watch the progress, you mustn't forget Rose that this has never happened before and so you must be cautious and alert." Dr Olendzki finished with a breath.

"Of course, twice each month, got it." I said beaming

After we left I was carrying at least two bags full of medicine both therapeutic and medicinal. Dr Olendzki also stacked me with brochures and scheduled doctors' appointments. A first ultrasound is meant to be scheduled for when you hit 12 weeks pregnant but since this is a rare case, Dr Olendzki wants me back in two weeks to have a checkup.

"I can't wait to see our little boy/girl." Dimitri said smiling

"Me too! I bet you it's going to be a little comrade" I giggled

"Oh I don't know it could be a little ballerina." Dimitri said

"Do you want to have a bet?" I laughed

"Okay, ten dollars if it's a girl."

"Ha! Ten dollars then if it's a little comrade." I said with a huge grin.

D.P.O.V

The minute Dr Olendzki told me that my Roza was pregnant I could've squealed like a little girl, of course I didn't. That would totally ruin my manliness, but oh was I squealing on the inside. I took in all of the information that Dr Olendzki was telling us just in case Rose wasn't listening, which could have been likely.

An hour after we found out that my Roza is pregnant and we're already betting on the gender, I love her so much and I'll thank god every day for giving us this miracle. Our next stop; Russia, Baia, to let my family know that im alive, in love, and about to become a father.

We'd booked our flight for 6am so we packed immediately and drove to our private jet, only this time we were more aware of Strigoi or anything else threatening. We weren't disturbed though and as soon as we got on the plane we slept all through the flight.

A.P.O.V

I had arrived at court a few days ago, meaning to catch up with my Queen Lissa only I didn't make it there as I found a bar along the way. I haven't been coping well with…her, I miss her so much and I can't get her out of my head. Damn her, I drank a lot that night and walked to Lissa's apartment to ask if I could crash with her. Only when I got there, I heard _her _voice and stopped to turn around. But I heard two words that nearly made me vomit and pass out, no it couldn't be; Rose couldn't be…pregnant? With _his_ baby.

I ran in the opposite direction, hoping to find another bar deciding that if I drank a bit more I would forget this by the morning. Only I didn't forget, it would take an entire brewery to make me forget this.

R.P.O.V

Just before we got on the plane, I called Lissa to tell her the good news:

"Hello this is Lissa"

"Lissa! I am pregnant! The test proved it!" I practically screamed into the phone.

"OH MY GOD! Its official, im buying some baby clothes tomorrow" Lissa said with excitement

"But we don't know the sex yet?" I said

"Oh there are ways of getting around that" I could imagine her rolling her eyes at my lack of fashion logic.

"Alright Liss, do what you got to do im about to board the plan so I've got to go! Bye!"

"Oh okay have a safe flight! Miss you!" Lissa said hanging up.

"You realize our baby is going to be Lissa's new fashion doll right?" I said laughing

"Not if he's a little comrade" Dimitri smirked

"Oh I don't think that will stop her" I said laughing.

I soon fell asleep and woke up to Dimitri nudging me,

"We're here Roza, my home. How do you think they're going to react?" Dimitri asked a little nervously

I could tell that this had bothered him the entire trip and noted that he probably didn't get any sleep at all.

"Dimitri, they're dead son is going to knock on their door im guessing they're going to be so happy they'll wet themselves" I said with all my Rose bravado.

"Ah Rose, you always know how to make me feel better."

We got off the plane and headed towards the baggage carousel, I saw my bag and grabbed it but I noticed something on it. It was a piece of paper? I handed it over to Dimitri and his eyes widened as he read what it said;

_Dear Kiz,_

_Be warned my Rose, it is not safe for you here or for Dimitri do what you have to do and leave at once, I have heard the news and I congratulate you and I hope to see you soon._

_All my love, Abe Mazur._

"We'd better take his advice comrade, and how does he know?" I asked

Although it is Abe Mazur and he is my father after all. Dimitri must have been thinking the same thing;

"He is Zmey, nothing can get passed him" Dimitri said with a serious face.

We hopped into the first taxi we saw and Dimitri gave the taxi driver the address in Russian, I really hoped to start learning one day when I have time.

Once we pulled up to the house I noticed Dimitri going awfully pale, I grabbed his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze

.

Dimitri knocked on the door and Viktoria answered, she took one look at Dimitri and screamed, then she fainted. Dimitri caught her and his mum came into view, Olena must have got the wrong impression because she yelled out;

"Get off of my daughter my evil son Strigoi!" She yelled

"Mama, Его мне, я не стригоями мама им живым." Dimitri spoke quickly with a passed out Viktoria in his arms.

Olena walked closer and took a look at Dimitri's eyes and then she noticed me, she started to cry tears of joy. She pulled us in a hug and continued to sob happy tears, Dimitri's grandma walked in to see the commotion.

"You've done well, as a prize you're no longer marked of death and bear the seed of life within you." Yeva said.

And with that she left as quickly as she came, and I had the feeling she had more to say. A lot more.

With the happy reunion over with we went inside, I felt as though we were being watched and not just by Yeva, Olena and Viktoria. I might just be paranoid but I was sure I saw movement outside of the window; I didn't want to alarm Dimitri though he just looked so happy.

I decided to get a breath of fresh air while Dimitri told them his story, I felt eyes on the back of my head and I whipped around to see who it was. Standing only 2 meters away from me was a man, a man in a cashmere scarf and a grin that is still probably a killer to the ladies…

**Oohhh so what do you think Abe has to say?... Let me know what you think~! Poor Adrian is still upset over Rose but who can blame him? But don't worry! I have a certain gal in mind for Adrian ;)**

**xxSezaxx Please don't forget to review!  
><strong>


	5. Announcements

**Hello! Here's the next chapter! **

_**Please enjoy!**  
><em>

_Previously:_

_Standing only 2 meters away from me was a man, a man in a cashmere scarf and a grin that is still probably a killer to the ladies… _

* * *

><p>R.P.O.V<p>

Wait, why am I thinking about my father's grin and ladies? That's just disturbing.

"Dad?"

"Hello there kiddo, or should I say _mum" _He said slightly menacing

He wouldn't stop staring at my stomach, I shifted uncomfortably. Yes dad I am pregnant, and how do you know anyway?

"Well, I am your father and I do keep tabs on you since you attract trouble so much. Plus I have spies at the court" Abe explained

"Yeah but they must've been really close to have heard me telling Lissa" I said a little angered that my father was spying on me.

"Well, from what I remember my spy tells me that he overheard a royal crying about it at a bar. A Mr. Ivashkov I believe." Abe finished with slight humor in his eyes

Adrian? I am going to absolutely murder him! Ugh! He must've overheard us in her room talking about it.

"Right, well im going to have to explain to this Mr. Ivashkov to keep his royal mouth shut." I fumed

"Rose, there is more, you should know by now that you and Mr Belikov in there have pissed off A LOT of powerful Strigoi. And all _three_ of you have a price on your head, so I suggest you do what you to and leave immediately." Abe explained

"3 days?" I asked

"Make it 2, any more than that and I can't guarantee your safety kiz. And no matter how much I think this pregnancy is a little too soon im going to love that little grandkid so I want you safe." Abe said with a little proud glimmer in his eye.

"Aw dad, wait you think it's too soon? I'm nearly twenty" I said a little hurt

"Has Belikov proposed? Are you getting married? No way can some Russian get my daughter pregnant and then just abandon her when he thinks it's time." Abe said angry.

"Well no dad he hasn't proposed, but things are happening so fast and I know he loves me and he will never leave me. Just give him a chance and time dad, then I promises you can nag him." I negotiated.

He nodded.

"Two days Rose, and then I want you back at court. I'll arrange for some of my spy's to keep an eye on you and make sure you're safe." He said sternly

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, two days I got it." I said getting annoyed.

"Oh and Rose?" Abe turned around

"Yeah, dad?"

"Take care of my little grandkid, I'll come and see you as soon as things blow over." Abe said smiling

I gave him a hug and went back inside, I watched as Olena hugged her son and Viktoria now in the crying tears of happiness stage since she passed out and didn't get the chance.

D.P.O.V

It was hard explaining to mother about everything that happened, I struggled with some things myself. But it was as if a huge weight had lifted off my shoulders as soon as I told my family what happened. I did notice that Rose had disappeared, when she walked back in she gave me the look I'll-tell-you-later.

Perfect, now that Rose was back inside we can tell mama some good news.

"Mama, Rose and I have an announcement to make" I stood up

Roza looked a bit nervous but I held her around the waste and reassured her.

"What is it Dimka?" mama asked

"Rose is pregnant!" I shouted with glee

The screams of joy that happened next nearly split my eardrums in half; I chuckled to see Rose get tackled into a hug.

"Oh Dimka! им будет бабушка снова! (_**Im going to be a grandmamma again!)**_"

I hugged my mama in glee, and looked over to Rose who looked a bit terrified as Viktoria started to poke and speak to her stomach. I chuckled at that look, she would have to get used to it.

"So Dimka, вы предложить?" _ (__**Have you proposed?)**_

"No Mama" I said

She looked disappointed, I had been thinking about it for a while but when Rose told me she was pregnant everything became so rushed and I haven't had the time.

"Dimka, come over here" Yeva asked sternly

I walked over, wondering what this could possibly be about.

Yeva looked around to make sure that Rose wasn't looking and placed something in my hand, I looked down to look at a ring that I have seen so many times before.

"You're engagement ring? That grandpa gave you?" I said shocked

"She is the one Dimka, don't ever let her go." Yeva said

I nearly died of shock, not only did she say something that was so straight forward and consisted of no riddles that I nearly overlooked what she said.

"Grandma, I can't take this" I said

"For goodness sakes boy, you're the only boy that I can pass this on to. The death girl has achieved her task, she has been rewarded, and I wish to her reward her also" Yeva said in her tone.

Ah, there we go that's my grandma.  
>I nodded and thanked her, it was the most gorgeous ring that I had ever seen and I knew that Grandmamma had seen this coming because the ring had been polished and cleaned recently.<p>

I put it in my pocket and stared at my amazing family, I wanted to keep this image in my head forever.

R.P.O.V

I watched in terror as Viktoria yanked my t-shirt up and started poking and singing to my stomach, I figured that I'd better get used to it though. I looked over at Dimitri who was chuckling to himself; I'll get him back for it later. I didn't think we were going to tell tonight! I mean, tomorrow maybe but im glad we told them. They just looked as though their whole world had been fixed again, like nothing bad had ever happened.

I fell asleep on the couch as Dimitri talked to his family; eventually I felt strong arms carry me upstairs to the bedroom. I had to tell him what happened with Abe, but I knew it could wait until the morning. I fell asleep in his warm embrace and didn't wake until late the next morning.

"Good morning Roza" Dimitri said

"Good morning Comrade" I giggled

"I'm going to take you out tonight, just us." Dimitri blurted

"Will there be food?" I asked

Dimitri laughed "I can arrange that Roza"

I rushed downstairs smelling the amazing aromas that filled the room. I nearly shoved a spoon of scrambled eggs in my mouth when I realized what the consequences might be.  
>"Morning sickness Rose?" Olena asked<p>

"Yes, I can barely eat things before it comes back up" I explained

"I had that to with my first child; I have some really good remedies that I can give you if you like?" Olena offered.

"Oh! That would be great!" I answered following her upstairs

I didn't have to bet much that whatever remedy Olena and Yeva procured would be better than any medicine I got off Dr Olendzki.

Olena was giving me the remedy when Viktoria burst in…

"I heard you and Dimitri are going out tonight!" she squealed

"Yes, but I don't have anything to wear." I remembered all of a sudden

"Follow me then!" Viktoria bounced away

Curious, I followed her to her bedroom.

"I bought this just after you left, I was going to send it to you but I didn't get the chance. I'm sorry for everything that happened last time you were here, I realized how childish I was acting and I wanted to make up for how I treated you." Viktoria explained

I wanted to cry, the dress was amazing and I couldn't believe how much Viktoria had grown up in such a short time. The dress was silver with sequins covering the corset; it reached down to my knees and was absolutely gorgeous. _**(A/N Dress is on my profile)**_

I hugged Viktoria for what seemed like ages, I was so excited about tonight and a little nervous. Is tonight the night?

Did Dimitri overhear Abe and I's conversation?

There's only one way to find out, perhaps tonight is the night that I become the fiancée of a Mr. Comrade Belikov.

**_Ohhh! What do you guys reckon? Will he propose or leave it a bit longer?_**

**Please don't forget to review! xxSezaxx**


	6. Proposals

**Hi! Sorry for taking so long to update and sorry again for the short chapter! But please R&R~**

**! ENJOY!**

R.P.O.V

It was nearly time to go, I had the dress on and silver high heels that I also burrowed off of Viktoria. She helped me with my make-up and hair; thank god the baby bump wasn't all that noticeable…yet. I was so nervous, I couldn't even put my mascara on. Of course I knew what my answer would be, but I was still wetting myself with nerves. It didn't help that I had to pee nearly ever 10 minutes.

I walked down the stairs and noticed my Russian god in his Sunday's best, he looked amazing. I wanted to jump him then and there, but thought that would be inappropriate with his family watching. They were gawking at me; I must look better than I thought.

"Roza, you look absolutely breathtaking." Dimitri said

"Why thank you comrade, you don't look so bad yourself" I said giving him a wink.

"You must go children, I foresee a couple eyeing your reservation" Yeva said with a mischievous grin.

After a quick hug from Olena we left, as soon as we got in the car I burst out laughing.

I attempted at mimicking Yeva's voice, I'm not sure why I thought it was so funny but I kept laughing nonetheless. Dimitri chuckled to himself at my reaction;

"I'm not sure whether to be happy or sad that the hormones have already started to kick in" Dimitri said with a grin

I gave him a cold glare.

"What? I read some of your book" Dimitri said with a smirk

I couldn't stay mad at him though, he was right after all.

We pulled into a parking lot; I stared with astonishment at the restaurant. The sign was in Russian, Dimitri saw me looking at it and told me what it meant.

"восход солнца, it means Sunrise' Dimitri said

'Its amazing' i breathed out.

It was as though the entire restaurant was another world, like Utopia, its entire structure was covered in unique styles of plants and antique windows. The structure itself was brick, but you had to look very closely to see it.

We climbed the stairs hand in hand, obviously Dimitri had seen this place before because he didn't seem all that amazed.

A waiter greeted us and walked us to our table;

'You're lucky, any later and that couple over there would be sitting in your seats' the waiter said.

Dimitri and I shared a look of amusement, i looked over at the couple and they were fuming. That just made me laugh even harder, i could get used to this laughing stage.

Dimitri ordered food for us in Russian, he must've known what i'd like. I said thank you to the waiter in Russian just so our waiter didnt think i was incompetent.

Dimitri looked up at me once i'd said it.

'It comes so natural to you Roza' Dimitri said slightly surprised

'Well, i foresee that we will be spending a lot of our years in Russia' i said mimicking Yeva's tone.

This sent Dimitri over the edge and he spat out and chocked on his drink while laughing uncontrollably.

I lost it too, its very rare that i get to see Dimitri laugh so hard.

By the time we'd calmed down our food had arrived, i was starving by then and immediately shoved the food in my mouth. Not caring what i was even eating, i ate two plates of whatever it was and l was still looking forward to dessert.

Desserts came and i looked at my chocolate sundae with desire, i looked at it more closely and noticed a slight sparkle at the corner of my eye. Was there a... ring...in...my...sundae?

I couldn't believe it, i picked up the ring that was looped around the hold of the spoon and looked at Dimitri.

He got down on one knee...

«Roza, ever since i first laid eyes on you I knew that i wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, you saved me more times that i can count. This ring symbolises OUR sunrise, a beginning of happiness and joy. My love for you will Never EVER fade and i hope you will do the honors of becoming my wife?»

I was crying at this point, i was so happy i couldnt even speak.

'YES, YES DIMITRI YES!'

I leaped from my chair and tackle hugged him to the ground, i examined my ring again. The band was silver and halfway around each side contained encrusted diamonds, it wound its way around into the shape of elegant leaves leaving the massive diamond in the middle looking like a rose.

**(A/N Ring is on my profile! I Suggest you take a look, i had trouble explaining its beauty!)**

I reminded myself that i would take a picture for Lissa to see, she would die once she saw it.

Dimitri paid the check and we left once again hand in hand, i couldn't be more happy.

On our way home, i got a slight nauseous feeling i put it off as morning sickness.

'Are you okay Roza?' Dimitri asked with concern

'Yeah, i just...feel sick' I explained

He leaned over and opened the glove box, he pulled out a brown paper bag. He was always so prepared.

What he wasn't prepared for though, was a car ramming the back of us causing us to swerve and roll a few times before hitting a pole.

The last thing i see before blacking out was a pair of red malicious eyes...

**OH IM SO EVIL Muahahhaa. ;) What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, i'd lost all motivation to keep writing! **

**Please Review! xxSezaxx**


	7. Recuperation

_**Okay guys here is my update! i planned on updating earlier today but i had another idea of a story! Its called Rose's Struggle.  
><strong>_

_**Summary: Lissa and Rose are captured and taken back to the academy, but what happens when Rose is forced to leave and live alone in New York with no money to survive? Will it be up to a certain Russian to save her?**_

_**Please check it out and tell me what you think if its worth continuing!**_

_**Thank you and enjoy! Don't forget to review! Btw i've also realised i haven't done any Disclaimers:**_

_**VAMPIRE ACADEMY IS OWNED BY RICHELLE MEAD, THIS DISCLAIMER GOES FOR ALL PAST CHAPTERS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES THE PLOT.**  
><em>

_Previously:_

_The last thing i see before blacking out are a pair of red malicious eyes..._

D.P.O.V

My Roza had said yes! I mean I always knew she would…. and now I'm the happiest man alive, Roza being pregnant and now agreeing to be my wife would have to be the highlights of my life.

I watched as she admired her ring, I would never have been able to afford a ring like that so I would definitely have to thank Yeva for it later. It surprisingly fit her perfectly and the smile on her face gave me butterflies.

I was thinking about the future on the way home, _our future_. I looked over at Rose and noticed she was a bit pale. I asked her if she was okay, I spotted the familiar look of morning sickness so I leaned over and grabbed the brown paper bag out of the glove box.

I chuckled at her surprised face, the last thing I remember seeing is her beautiful terrified face as she realized what was about to happen next and that it was beyond my power to stop it…

R.P.O.V

I woke up in a bright room; tones of cords and needles were surrounding me. It mentally clicked in my mind that I was in a hospital, and then all the memories came flooding back; the men in the car behind us, the feeling of rolling and the red eyes… Most of all the red eyes.

I looked around and found Dimitri asleep by my side, he had a cast on his arm and a few bruises on his face, but apart from that he looked fine. I put my hand to his hair; he jumped and started to…cry?

"Oh Roza, I'm so sorry I should have been paying attention to the road. I'm so sorry. Мне так жаль, пожалуйста, прости меня_**. (i'm so sorry please forgive me)**_

I watched him torture himself and quickly put my hands to his mouth.

'Don't blame yourself, don't. You couldn't have seen those strigoi coming, Please dont punish yourself' I pleaded

I watched his mental battle, he decided to calm down but not officially forgive himself for what happened.

'Oh my god, is..the baby? Oh my god' I freaked out

I was starting to hyperventilate, i could no longer control my breathing. Oh god what if my baby was dead? I could feel myself turning blue.

'Roza! No! Its okay! The baby's fine! Breathe for me please, come one Rose!' Dimitri screamed into my face but i couldnt register his words.

All i heard out of it was that the baby was fine and then i blacked out...again.

The next time i woke up i was a bit more mentally prepared... The Belikov's visited. I looked at Yeva and spoke;

'How could you not have seen this coming?' i said a bit more colder than i expected

'I can only foresee what i am offered' Yeva spoke unconcerned by my rudeness

'Oh, so dinner reservations are important but getting run off the road by strigoi isn't?' I asked loudly. I was getting angry and worked up, Dimitri put his hand on mine and urged me to calm down.

I realised how unfair and foolish i was being and apologized to Yeva.

'Its okay child, we realise that it is no longer safe for you here in Russia. You must return to safer places until the children are born.' Yeva said

I realised the wisdom in her words but was confused at her plural and turned to Dimitri, he told me that transport was arranged by my father and that we will be taken by private jet to the academy in two hours.

I hugged everyone goodbye, it was hard saying goodbye to Viktoria and Olena, but i told them that i would see them soon.

'Oh Rose, please talk to me as often as you can' Viktoria pleaded

'Of course i will, i'll be back before you know it.' I said with a reasurring smile.

Once they left i turned to Dimitri, and asked the extent of my injuries.

'Well, you have a broken leg, four broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder and a head wound' Dimitri winced as he told me each injury. Funnily enough i didnt care, i was just so glad that the baby is okay.

'Oh, and Abe left this for you as well.' Dimitri handed over some flowers and a note;

_Dear Kiz,_

_I'm sorry that i couldnt be there for when you woke up but i had business to attend to, i've arranged a private jet to take you back to St Vlad's where Dr O. Will be waiting for you. I hope you get better and i will visit you very soon, dont worry those Strigoi wont get away with this. _

_Love from, Abe._

I folded the note and looked at Dimitri,

'So we leave in an hour?' i asked him

'Yes, and you may not like it Rose but they will have to sedate you for the trip' Dimitri reluctantly told me.

'What? What on earth for?' i practically screamed

'Roza, you're very unstable right now. The doctors are worried the trip will affect your current health' Dimitri explained

He made it sound so logical but i was still annoyed by it. I was just so thankful that my baby was okay and i didnt argue. He came over and gave me the most passionate filled kiss that seem to just make my injuries go away.

The next thing i know the doctors are sedating me and preparing for my delicate trip back to St Vlad's so that i can recover from this nightmare...

_**1 week later**_

R.P.O.V

I was so nervous, i was having my first ultrasound, i'm now 8 weeks pregnant and Dr O decided it was time for me to actually SEE a my unborn child.

I was slowly recovering, Lissa would be visiting tomorrow and offered to heal me several times over. But Dimitri and i were concerned regarding what would happen to the baby if she did, so i politely declined.

I'm currently under best rest for the majority of my pregnancy, i had a lot to say about that. Dimitri wouldn't have it any other way, we havent had the chance to fully celebrate our engagement yet but the time will come.

I hissed at the temperature of the gel, it was freezing. I must have buzzed out when she was explaining that. But now my full attention was on the monitor of my precious baby.

'Ah, there you go Rose a perfectly healthy bab...wait' the doctor hesitated and nearly did a double take.

I completely freaked and my heart monitor began to beep faster and faster.

'What? Is it alive? Don't tell me its dead!' I cried

'No! Rose...Its...Rose, there are two heartbeats.' Dr O announced with delight.

I was shocked, and judging by Dimitri's face he was too.

_'Twins?' _Dimitri and i asked in unison.

I suddenly realized that Yeva's use of plural wasn't a mistake after all.

**ooh! TWINS! heh heh, had to add that. I went back on my first chapters and realised i pretty much accidently let it slip anyway!  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! xxSezaxx**

**_And a special thanks to BeMineBelikov for the LOVELY REVIEW! It really did make my day. ~! xxSezaxx_**


	8. More Than One?

Chapter 8

_Previously; On Rose's Miracle_

_I suddenly realized that Yeva's use of plural wasn't a mistake after all._

**Hi guys, I know I haven't updated in AGES! But I was concentrating on Rose's Struggle. But here is Chapter 8 and Enjoy! Btw as a reviewer pointed out I forgot to mention how Rose and Dimitri got out of the car accident alive. Well the Strigoi assumed that they had finished them off and disappeared, Locals rung the ambulance. And you can imagine how angry Abe was to find out that his spies failed to successfully follow Rose and Dimitri.**

**Anyway, ENJOY and REVIEW!**

R.P.O.V

I was still getting over the shock of twins; this pregnancy was a miracle alone BUT TWO BABIES?

I don't know how I'm going to cope, Lissa and Christian will have a fit when i tell them, and i realized that i hadn't spoken to my mother in a while, so i better call her soon i thought.

Lissa should be arriving soon along with sparky, i was getting fidgety in the hospital bed but my wounds were still healing.

Dimitri was at my side everyday keeping me company, as much as him reading his western novels can keep me company.

Dr Olendzki became sick of my complaining and got me stuck into watching horrible reality TV, i ended up throwing one of Dimitri's books at these loony people on Jerry Springer.

I laughed at the memory as I remember Dimitri waking up with a start and noticing a mood swing coming on so he went limp in his chair and 'faked dead.'

"What are you laughing at Roza?" Dimitri asked with a smirk

"I was just remembering something." I said chuckling quietly.

I was about to tell him what i was remembering when Lissa walked in the door followed by fire boy...and...My mum? Speak of the devil I thought.

Lissa ran into my arms, letting out a huge oomph as she hits my still healing ribs and shoulder.

"OH ROSE IM SO SORRY, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH AND PLEASE LET ME HEAL YOU?" She said all in one breath and I saw her face going red.

"Lissa, it's fine in another week or so I'll be good as new." I told her

She didn't look happy but she at least calmed down, my focus went back to my mum. I assessed the emotion on her face, she looked angry.

She walked over to me without saying a word and hugged me lightly, and then turned around and SLAPPED Dimitri.

"MUM! WHAT THE FU-" I yelled but was interrupted.

"How could you get my daughter pregnant? What are you just going to leave her when the time is right?" She raged.

At those words I realized that she must have spoken to Abe, that traitor.

Obviously I couldn't restrain her in my condition but I made her face me and look at my hand.

"Mum, get your facts right before you go slapping my FIANCE." I yelled at her.

She looked from my ring to Dimitri in shock, her face went bright red. Of course being Janine Hathaway she didn't apologize but finished with a threat;

"Well, I did get my facts wrong, but let it be a warning Belikov that I'll slap your face right off if you hurt my daughter again" She said with frightening malice.

After she said that I looked at Dimitri's face and couldn't help but burst out laughing, he looked terrified.

'OMG ROSE THAT RING IS POSITIVELY GORGEOUS AND YOU'RE ENGAGED HOLY SHIT!" I was becoming deaf with all of her yelling but I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Rose, I'll speak to you later I need to go and make a call." Janine said leaving

I nodded and watched her leave the room.

"So Rose how's the baby?" Sparky asked with a glint of humor in his eye.

"Well actually fire boy that would be BABIES." I flinched waiting for Lissa to scream again.

Except I think she was over the shocking news by now and just looked at me as if I couldn't get any crazier.

"You're kidding right? Now I have two babies to spoil!" Lissa said

I laughed.

"When can you come back to court?" Lissa asked

"Well, until Dr Olendzki deems me fit I suppose." I said looking over at her expectantly.

"I'd say you can leave at the end of the week, but you are to stay in bed for another week and come back to me once you hit your 3rd month, second trimester (5 months)

And just before you hit your 3rd trimester as you won't be able to travel at 8 months. Dr Olendzki said

"I will set up the best mid-wife i can find for you Rose" Lissa said

I waved her off, all this fuss. But i did want the best for these babies.

Over the next week, Lissa would heal me in small portions. We decided it wouldn't be harmful to the baby in short bursts, and by the end of the week I felt perfect.

Lissa had immediately healed Dimitri's wounds as well.

9 weeks pregnant and I'm showing a decent bump, Dimitri and I decided to keep the gender of the babies a surprise. Of course Lissa wasn't happy about this;

"How am I meant to decorate the room if I don't know the genders?" She whined

I scoffed and told her that her awesome fashion skills won't suffer from it. I also pointed out that it gives her that much more variety.

She smiled at this and left it alone...for now.

We were to leave for court in an hours' time, and I was gladly up and about packing my small amount of clothing.

"Roza, sit down I'll do that" He said scolding me

"Dimitri, I'm pregnant not paralyzed I can do it." I said waving him off.

He noticed the stubborn sound in my voice and grabbed my bags as soon as I was done so that I didn't have to carry it.

Lissa was looking forward to going back to court, she couldn't neglect her duties as Queen for much longer and I knew she wanted to start the decorating.

That was an issue that Dimitri and I needed to talk about; our small apartment.

No way could we raise twins in the guardian quarters, but we couldn't exactly afford a house either.

I sighed.

"What's wrong Roza?" Dimitri asked

We were sitting on the plane now, waiting to take off. Lissa and Christian were sitting behind me and Janine in front of us. I haven't had the chance to talk to her much yet.

"I was just thinking… what are we going to do for a house? I mean we can't raise twins in our apartment" I said

"Don't worry Roza, everything will work out." He said smiling

Why wasn't he as worried as i was? I shrugged it off and fell into a light sleep until we arrived at court.

I felt that familiar tug of a spirit dream coming along, anxiety grew in my stomach as I wasn't looking forward to this confrontation.

Surrounding me was a beautiful valley, full of nothing but sunflowers and the sky above. I was lying down on the grass gazing at the sky and I noticed Adrian lying beside me.

He looked calm, and he was... smiling?

I ripped out several sunflowers and threw it at his face.

"What was that for?" He said slightly hurt

"For telling the entire god damn world that I'm pregnant" I scolded him

"I didn't...Oh...When I was drunk..." He said looking away

"Look Rose, I'm sorry. I was just really upset and the only way for me to cope was to drink" He said

"And how do you feel about it now?" I asked

"I'm...I'm happy for you Rose, I truly am." Adrian said with a smile

I examined his face a bit closer to see if he was lying or holding anything back, but he wasn't he truly meant it.

"Thank you Adrian, and I was wondering... If you would be a godfather to one of the babies?" I asked him a little nervously.

"I would love t-...wait...babies? As in more than one?" He said dumbfounded

"Yes Adrian, as in more than one" I said chuckling.

"Wow, I would be honored to" He said

We lay there for a while having light conversation, I didn't mind and I hadn't realized how much I missed Adrian.

Eventually he left me to sleep and I woke up soon after to Dimitri telling me that we had landed.

Once we stepped off the plan, i was shocked to see Abe there.

"Hey old man, what are you doing here?" I asked

"To make sure that my daughter is alive" He said

"Well dad, I'm good as new" I said smiling

"Good, then you will both follow me. Janine and I have a surprise for you..." Abe said with a mischievous smile.

**Can you guys guess what the surprise is? **

**Please Review :) xxSezaxx  
><strong>


	9. Surprise Guest?

**_Hey guys, i just want to apologise for the small chapter! _**

****_**Thank you so much for the fantastic reviews! You guys are amazing!**_

__**_Enjoy and review!_**

Chapter 9

_Previously: On Rose's Miracle_

_"Good, then you will both follow me. Janine and I have a surprise for you..." Abe said with a mischievous smile._

I looked at Dimitri curiously, he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"o..kay." I said

Abe opened the door of the SUV and i hoped in beside Dimitri, with Janine in the front.

"Christian and I have ah...duties to attend to! So I'll catch up with you later Rose!" Lissa said

And with that she was gone with a flash, i really didn't like this whole keeping Rose out of the dark thing that was happening.

We turned a few times before I noticed a sign "Court Evergreen Housing, Now Selling" and then it snapped.

Oh dear lord have my parents us a HOUSE?

Abe stopped the car at the front of this gorgeous house, it was every families dream.

Fresh green luscious grass brought out the amazing brickwork out of the freshly built home, it managed to look antique even though

it was just built. (.com/ss/05/11/affordable_housing_) That's a picture of the house if you're interested!

I got out of the car with my mouth hanging open, I looked over at Dimitri who hardly looked surprised but was still amazed by the house.

"Old man, mum, tell me you didn't" I said when i found my voice.

"Rose, welcome to your new home" Old man said laughing

He handed me the keys.

"Wow…mum?...dad?...I don't know what to say" i said

"We couldn't have our grandkids growing up in the guardian quarters." Janine said smiling

I ran up to them and gave them the biggest hug I could muster up.

"Thank you, so much" I said a little teary

"Don't cry kiz, go pick out your room" the old man said

I looked over at Dimitri, grabbed his hand and power walked to the door. I barreled inside and took the stairs two at a time, the interior was...amazing.

It held all the qualities of a new home, the paint was fresh and not a mark lay inside it.

"It smells so new." I said out loud

"Actually kiz, this is one of the old houses i asked them not to knock it down but to renovate it instead" Abe said

I knew it! I loved it, I was going to make this home.

"Thank you!" i said again

I instantly picked out the room that Dimitri and I would stay in, it had a queen's bed and an en suite the size of a carport. I had a feeling that the bathroom may not have been this exquisite.

I walked down the hall, and almost fainted at what I saw. Inside the room was a cot, and Liss and Sparky having a laughing fit in the corner.

"WHAT THE HECK GUYS?" I said

"Sorry Rose...*giggle* we sorted this out for you while you were in Russia. That's why i was so upset that it was twins, and also that I don't know the gender.

The entire room will have to be changed." Lissa said still smiling

"You knew about the house?" I said

"Of course I did, I helped the plans for renovation." She said brushing her hair away

I gave her a hug, What is this 'hug everyone day?" I thought giggling internally.

"Thank you Liss! Its the thought that counts." I said laughing.

For the remainder of the day Dimitri and I moved our things from the apartment, well mainly Dimitri since he wouldn't let me help.

I didn't realize how much crap I owned until now.

It was late in the afternoon by the time we finished and Abe and Janine left to sort out their own living arrangements. They announced to me that they would be staying until the twins were born.

I was glad that they were staying at court; it would give me a chance to spend time with my own family before I created a new one.

Lissa and Christian decided to stay for dinner, i was more than happy for them to stay since Christian volunteered to cook. And you would never guess who was supervisor for the renovations of the kitchen?

Definitely Christian.

It was the most exotic looking kitchen i had ever seen, and only the best for my personal chef. That i now called Christian.

'Good luck with cooking for the three of them Dimitri, Rose eats for three even before the babies" Christian joked

"Actually sparky i was going to leave that task up to you" I said smirking

He turned around quicker than i have ever seen him move, and i read his apron.

"I keep the best snacks under this apron"

Obviously it was meant for a practical joke for me but Christian had beat me to it.

I couldn't stop laughing no matter how much i tried and i had to excuse myself from the room to calm down, only when i walked back inside he STILL had the apron on.

Eventually I calmed down and the doorbell rang, who could it be?...

_**Yet again i am so sorry for the short chapter! I just finished my exams and my best friend has moved in! *squeal!**_

___**Anyway, please review and i promise that my next chapter will be at least 3000 words. I'm forming more plots in my mind so please bare with me!**_

**Please review! xxSezaxx**


	10. Unexpected Couple?

**Hey guys, as i mentioned in Rose's Struggle I do have an excellent excuse as to why I haven't posted in a while, but here is the next chapter!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and please keep them coming!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

_Previously on: Rose's Miracle_

_Eventually I calmed down and the doorbell rang, who could it be?_

* * *

><p>I opened the door and saw Adrian, holding hands with…Sydney!<p>

"Sydney! What a surprise!" I yelled

"Rose, it's good to see you." Sydney said with a nervous but genuine smile.

"You too, but what are you doing here?" I asked her curiously

"Well, I've been here on business for the last couple of weeks. I was sad to hear that you were away." Sydney said

I continued to stare at their hands, could a romance have blossomed between them in a space of two weeks? And isn't this forbidden? A relationship between an alchemist and a moroi has never been heard of.

But there is a lot in my world that has never been heard of that has occurred, such as Dimitri being returned to Dhampir state after being turned into a Strigoi.

I also knew Sydney well, she had thoroughly believed in her views of being an alchemist. That vampire such as us are evil creatures of the night and deserved to be hidden from society. The silence grew uncomfortable as I continued to stare at their hands.

"So, little Dhampir are you going to invite us in or just stand there?" Adrian said with his usual cocky grin.

I opened the door wider giving Sydney the 'talk later' look that I used to give her.

They continued to walk into the dining room where Christian was just about to serve the delicious roast that he cooked for us.

They stared in astonishment as they gazed at Adrian and Sydney's hands intertwined. I spotted Sydney getting uncomfortable in front of the all the vampire's gazes, but Adrian found this entertaining.

"Are you all going to stare or are we going to eat?" Adrian said half laughing

"Adrian! We haven't asked if we could join!" Sydney hissed in his ear

His smile faltered as he took in Sydney's dissaproving glare.

"You're right hun, Rose is it okay if we stay for dinner?" Adrian asked politely

I almost keeled over from shock, had Sydney just managed to make Adrian ask to stay? And politely? And did he just call her hun?

I just stood there like an idiot with all of these questions in my head as everyone looked at me expecting an answer.

"Um, ah yes of course there is plenty of room. Please Sydney make yourself comfortable." I said

She nodded at me and took a seat at the opposite end of the table, away from the vampires. So she may have grown accustomed to Adrian, but was still uncomfortable around us. That must make it hard for the both of them, but I still couldn't believe this unlikely match.

I looked at Dimitri who was staring at me with a shocked expression mirroring my own. Everyone had started up conversation again and the tension in the room started to disappear.

Adrian noticed Christians apron and started to laugh, hearing Adrian laugh got me going again. Soon enough I was on the floor clutching my sides only to be joined by Adrian this time.

"Are you sure that apron is meant for you?" he directed towards Christian.

I lost it laughing again after that, damn I only just calmed down.

Everyone was seated and Christian was setting down the food, Dimitri pulled out a seat for me and I sat down.

*Rip

The sounds of tearing fabric made everyone quiet and stare at me. I looked down and saw a huge tear at the hem of my shirt.

MY BUMP WASNT THAT BIG?

And you know who laughs? Dimitri. He chuckles at the apron but when it comes to this he absolutely loses his shit.

"You should have seen your face Roza" Dimitri said after he'd finished

My face was bright red now;

"Don't worry Rose, I promise we'll go shopping tomorrow." Lissa said patting my hand.

"And remember Rose, whenever we went shopping you would always buy a size smaller than what you are to emphasise your curves and your chest." Lissa said whispering to me.

I nodded and felt a little less embarrassed, I excused myself to go and get changed. I walked up the stairs and heard the laughing of my friends; if someone had told me that this was how my life would turn out I would have told them to get fucked.

My best friend being Queen, Dimitri and I together and expecting twins, Adrian with an alchemist and happy, my mother and father getting along. Everything was truly amazing.

While getting changed I got a funny feeling at the pit of my stomach, not a Strigoi feeling but a bad feeling nonetheless. I decided to shrug it off and put it to the back of my mind. Dinner went off without a hitch and by eleven everyone was leaving; I grabbed Sydney before she could get the chance to run out of the door.

"So Sydney, do you mind explaining?" I said trying to do the one eyebrow thing

She continued to stare at me; I saw different emotions flash across her face, lust, love, worry, anxiety.

"It just happened Rose I was only meant to be here for business, my status with the alchemists is already shaky as I helped you and your friends. This assignment to court was meant as a test, I'm sure of it. I've blown it already I have fallen for a god damn vampire. It is forbidden amongst my kind, the biggest act of sin that as alchemists we can commit; to fall in love with your kind. But it's happened and there is nothing that I can do about it, I can't help who I fall in love with." Sydney said out of breath

I watched her outburst and realised how hard this must be for her, all of her beliefs thrown out of the window. Her had heart betrayed her mind with her feelings for a moroi and I can only begin to imagine the kind of punishment she would receive if the alchemists discovered it.

"I understand Sydney; I just hope he is worth it." I said to her

"I hope so too Rose, goodnight. Oh and congratulations by the way, I can't think of a person who deserves this as much as you do." She said

"Thank you" I said to her smiling

Thinking that I must get Adrian's side of the story, no doubt he will visit me in a spirit dream to discuss recent news.

I felt the events of the day beginning to take its toll and I felt very tired. Dimitri had left to escort Lissa and Christian back to court, making sure that I was okay before he left. Lissa and I arranged plans to go shopping the next day, I was silently excited. I didn't plan to shop for myself, but for the babies. Even though I knew Lissa would insist on me buying maternity wear.

I dragged myself upstairs and snuggled into the huge queen sized bed that just screamed luxury. I planned to stay awake until Dimitri got back but I was just so exhausted, not long after I fell asleep I felt him climb into bed and pull me closer to him. We feel into a deep sleep smiling in each other's loving embrace.

The next morning I felt Dimitri stroking the web of hair out of my face, I wasn't ready to wake up but I knew that Lissa would be waiting impatiently to go shopping. I opened my eyes and stared at my gorgeous fiancé, I was so lucky to have him.

"Good morning beautiful" He said smiling

"Good morning handsome" I said back

"It's time to get up?" He said waiting for my usual tantrum of having to get out of bed.

Only it didn't come, I sat up and swung my legs out of bed.

"Okay" I sighed

"I'll run the shower, want to join?" He asked me with a wink

"Oh comrade, of course" I replied giving him my biggest man eater smile.

I felt sorry for him in a way, the next 6 months or so without sex but I knew it was a sacrifice he was willing to give for our twins. But I wasn't happy, I went over this with Dimitri and he explained that there were other ways to be pleased without sex and I giggled at his words.

The rest of the shower definitely wasn't PG and I got out feeling refreshed and ready for what the day was going to throw at me. Christian and Dimitri decided to not come shopping with us and instead decided to set up the baby cribs in the nursery and continue unpacking our belongings.

I didn't mind, this would be a great opportunity for Lissa and I to spend some time with each other before her duties as Queen got a bit too busy.

The law of having more than one family member to vote on the council was still pending to be voted off and it would take a while before it did. In the meantime Lissa still needed to spend time with Jill and get to know her and I felt guilty that I was taking this time away from her. But something told me that she wasn't all that keen to get to know Jill at all, and I knew that I would have to approach her about it later.

We hopped into the car full of guardians and made our way to the mall, the first shop we went into was a baby clothing store. I heard Lissa's squeal from a mile away as she picked up each outfit and threw it onto the pile. I remembered reading in my baby book that babies grow out of their clothes very quickly and I pointed this out to Lissa.

"Exactly! I will be shopping all the time for the little munchkins!" She screamed in delight

I had to roll my eyes at this and let her continue with the shopping; I wondered when Christian would move on with it and propose to Lissa. I would have to talk to him about that later.

Eventually Lissa was done in the shop; I picked out a few things for the babies. Toys and baby blankets, I would have given them my own but the trouble with all of this shopping was that neither of us knew what gender they would be. I secretly hoped it would be one of each, a little comrade and a little ballerina. Then Dimitri and I would both win the bet, and Lissa and I's shopping wouldn't go to waste.

Although it would never be a waste to Lissa, she would keep it for when she had kids with Christian, which I felt would be soon judging by the look on her face when she did baby shopping.

She dragged me into a maternity shop and the sales lady immediately swarmed to me, she put her hand on my stomach and was talking to my stomach.

I reminded myself that I would have to get used to this and just smiled at the woman.

"How far along are you sweety?" She asked me

"I'm about 10 weeks." I said to her

"Oh wow that's a mighty bump for only 2 and bit months" She said to me

"Yes, its twins." I replied

"OH! How lovely! Well how can I help you today? You look like a woman who likes her comfort and you won't get a great deal of comfort in tight clothing." She said

"Yes, I would like some clothing that is a couple of sizes up to what I am now." I said to her

"Well follow me and I'll show you the rack of your size and I'll leave you to try things on!" She said enthusiastically

I looked at the clothes on the racks, I only just realized how fashionable the store was and I spotted several other pregnant women in the store trying clothes on. Some with massive bumps and some with small, I walked over to my size rack and I spent the next hour or so trying on comfortable clothing.

This would be the only time that Lissa would let me get away with clothing like this I realised. Damn I should get pregnant more often, I chuckled to myself.

We left the store with a dozen bags and I felt the rush of retail therapy cleanse my worries.

We were sitting down and eating now, I ordered three big macs from McDonalds and Lissa was picking at a Caesar salad.

'Hey Liss?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Have you ah, spent time with Jill lately?" I asked hesitantly

Just as I suspected her gaze went a bit darker.

"No, I've been busy." She said not looking at me

"Liss…"

"Just drop it Rose." She snapped

I was shocked at her tone; I didn't expect this topic to be so touchy.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, but I feel as though you should be spending this time with her. She is your half-sister after all…" I said gently

"I know she is, I'm just not ready." She said

I figured that I wouldn't get any further with this topic at the moment so I changed it.

The rest of the shopping trip was relaxing as we got manicures and pedicures, and our trip home was undisturbed.

I managed to carry my 30 bags in total into the house and was greeted by the most amazing smell.

I dumped my bags and walked into the kitchen, the table was decorated with candles and roses. Dimitri stood there and pulled out the chair for me…

"Dimitri, this is lovely!" I said

"I'm glad you think so" He said smiling

"What's on the menu comrade?" I said sniffing the aromas in the air again

"You'll just have to wait and see" He said

After we finished dinner we snuggled on the couch and watched one of Dimitri's western movies, I watched his face as he watched the movie. He was so engrossed in it, I swear I could even see him mouthing the words. How many times had he seen this movie?

During the movie I must have fallen asleep because I felt the familiar tug of a spirit dream coming on. Adrian was visiting me just as I had expected;

We were sitting at a bar, one of those Hawaiian bars on the beach that you see in movies. I looked down and noticed I was wearing a grass bikini, I had coconuts for a bikini bra and my baby bump was very exposed.

"Adrian! Could you dress me in something more appropriate?" I said to him

"Sure thing little Dhampir" Adrian said smiling

I was now wearing a shirt and a flowing skirt; it was an upgrade at least.

"Thank you" I said

Making sure my drink wasn't alcoholic I sniffed it,

"It's orange juice" He said

I looked at him, he seemed different. He had a healthy glow about him, it didn't seem as though he had gotten drunk recently and he didn't smell of cloves like he usually did.

"She has changed you? Hasn't she Adrian?" I asked

"Yes, you could say that she has. I thought I would never love someone like I loved you Rose, but Sydney is the most amazing woman that has ever walked into my life aside from you. I plan to spend the rest of my life with her, even though I have only known her for two weeks. I know it will be hard, but I am willing to fight and so is she." He said

Wow these two love giving me speeches don't they?  
>"I'm glad you're happy Adrian, I wish you both the best of luck." I said hugging him<p>

I felt myself waking up and I waved goodbye to Adrian. I felt Dimitri carrying me upstairs into that glorious bed.

The next morning I felt Dimitri get up rather early and I realised that he had guardian duty today, Lissa had given him a couple of days off to get comfortable in the house but now duty called. I pouted and kissed him goodbye, falling back to sleep soon after he left.

I woke up to the smell of smoke; I sat up frantic and ran out of the room. Down the hall smoke and fire was coming out of the nursery. I started coughing from the smoke and I could barely see, the fire alarm in the hall was blaring and I tried to get downstairs out of the way of the fire. I couldn't see where I was going though, the smoke was so thick. I collapsed onto the floor from the smoke and everything went black…

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**xxSezaxx**


	11. Arson or Accident?

**Hey guys! So sorry it's been awhile since my last update, I've also just realized that I have published my last update as chapter 11, SORRY. This is in fact chapter 11…ha-ha well I'm only human ^.^**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 11

Previously: On Rose's Miracle.

_I collapsed onto the floor from the smoke and everything went black…_

D.P.O.V

I really didn't want to leave my Roza, but duty called and my holidays were over. I was very happy to accept the gift from Janine and Abe, but I couldn't help but feel that I had failed to provide for Roza. I will make sure my Roza and my future kids will always have what they need and in order to do that I needed to work hard.

Morning tea came around and I decided to quickly run home and check on Rose, as I was getting closer to the house I saw fire engines roaring past me.

I put my foot down on the pedal and raced behind them pleading they weren't about to turn the corner where our house was the only one currently occupied in the street.

I started to break out in a sweet when they indeed turned down my street; I sped up and overtook the fire-truck.

I threw myself out of the car not even bothering to switch off the ignition and looked up towards the house; the fire appeared to have already been put out. I scanned the area for Rose; I could barely comprehend the firefighter trying to pull me away from the scene.

I tried to pull away, his lips were moving but my ears wouldn't comprehend any noise apart from Rose's voice. He snapped me out of my reverie and I acknowledged what he was trying to tell me.

"Your fiancé sir, she was taken to the court medical center for smoke inhalation. She is fine thanks to that man over there." The firefighter said

I followed to where he was pointing; Adrian was giving a report to the firefighter. As much as Adrian Ivashkov has annoyed me over his past affection for Rose I couldn't be more greatful to him right now. In fact I could have kissed him; I walked over to him and did something that I know I will regret later.

I hugged Adrian Ivashkov

"Thank you, Adrian, for saving the love of my life and my family." I said sincerely

The look on his face was priceless, he eventually pulled himself together.

"You would have done the same." He said

I nodded in agreement

"Do you want a lift to the court?" I asked him

"That would be great" Adrian said

It took less than a ten minute drive to reach the courts medical center and I barreled into Rose's room in less than seven minutes. I was sure I broke several traffic laws on the way there but when your pregnant fiancé is in hospital for smoke inhalation then who the hell cares right? I looked at her to make sure she was okay, she had an oxygen mask on and was covered in smoke but apart from that she looked untouched. I walked up to her and held her tight; I wouldn't let her go until she told me so.

"I was so scared Dimitri." She trembled into my shoulder

"Oh Roza, it's okay you're safe now." I said to her trying to comfort her.

"I'm just so glad you're here." Rose said

"What happened?" I asked her

"I just got out of bed and I could smell smoke, I walked into the hallway and the nursery was on fire! I tried to get downstairs but the smoke was so damn thick and well…I don't remember anything else after that, only Adrian and then being taken here." She said

The fact that the fire started in the nursery was a troubling thought, hopefully the firefighters will be investigating the fire.

I hugged her and made her lie down, she fell asleep beside me and I lay awake extremely worried…

A.P.O.V

I made my way to Rose's house early in the morning hoping to catch her while Dimitri wasn't there and I didn't have to use my spirit for the spirit dreams. I was trying to use as little as possible as Sydney is helping me quit the smoking and drinking. She truly is an amazing woman and I didn't think I could love anyone like I loved Rose. But thinking back on it, I realize that the love I felt for Rose is nothing compared to what I feel for Sydney. It's like I have been living in the dark and Sydney is my sun that shined down on my life.

Oh Jesus I sound so corny I thought to myself. I got out of my car and smelt smoke; I looked at the house and noticed the second floor was in flames. I called the fire brigade and rushed inside, Rose was no doubt in there.

I called out her name but there was no response, I took the stairs two at a time and saw Rose collapsed on the floor not far away from the stairs.

I picked her up and rushed out the door; the fire brigade and ambulance were already waiting.

I let the paramedic know that Rose is 10 weeks pregnant and was told to wait behind for questioning.

It wasn't long after I was questioned that I heard the screeching of tires and Dimitri leaping out of his car, a fireman grabbed him and tried to tell him that Rose was okay. Eventually he came around and the fireman pointed his finger at me. I watched several emotions flicker on Dimitri's face, he walked towards me and for some reason I flinched. But he HUGGED me, the man that I hated for a long time for taking Rose away from me. I didn't feel that resentment towards him anymore but I still had a slight dislike for him, I told myself that I would work on it though.

"Thank you, Adrian, for saving the love of my life and my family." He said after the awkward hug.

I was sure I had the most horrified look on my face but I eventually composed myself.

"You would have done the same." I said casually

"Do you want a lift to the court?" He asked me

"That would be great" I said

I hung on for dear life as Dimitri sped towards the clinic; I was sure I was going to die and reminded myself to kiss the ground once we'd stopped. I got out of the car and headed for my apartment; I decided to clean myself up a bit before I went anywhere near another person.

I walked inside and saw Sydney asleep on the bed with her laptop beside her; she looked like an angel sleeping peacefully.

I didn't want to wake her; I knew how much strain her work was giving her from the alchemists. I jumped in the shower and washed off the remains of the smoke, I was about to jump out when I felt hands wrap around my waist.

"Hello gorgeous" I said

She blushed as she always did whenever I complimented her, even since she told me that she had hardly ever gotten a compliment in her life I made it my goal in life to give her several each day.

We couldn't keep our hands off each other as we tried and failed to get dressed, Sydney noticed my ruined clothes.

"What happened?" she asked me concerned

"I went to visit Rose, and when I got there the house was on fire." I said

She gasped and urged me to continue on;

"So I quickly ran inside and grabbed Rose, don't worry she is fine she just had a concussion and smoke inhalation." I said

"Oh my god, I'm so glad she's okay. Do they know what caused it?" She asked me

"They're investigating at the moment, we'll know soon I suppose," I said

"Thank god you came when you did." Sydney said still worried and hugged me. God I loved this woman.

"I have a meeting with the alchemists tomorrow…" She said

I looked up quickly, her face showed signs of stress and apprehension.

"What is it about?"

"They want a progress report…" She said not looking directly at me

I leaned over and pulled her mouth towards mine,

"You'll do fine; they won't ask any questions about me. As far as they know you have barely spoken to me once." I reassured her

"You're right; I have nothing to worry about." She said more convinced

"I'd better go and see how Rose is doing, do you want to come?" I asked

"Of course"

The thing I loved most about Sydney is not her social awkwardness or her inability to flirt, but how understanding and mature she is. She is my rock and I'm proud to call her my girlfriend and even hopefully future wife. I scoffed at that last thought, Adrian Ivashkov _getting married?_ The probability of being allowed to marry a human alchemist was very slim and even if we did elope it would have to be very secretive. It would be the biggest scandal at court and the Dhampir/moroi world, not that I cared but Sydney's career and family were at stake.

R.P.O.V

I was scared, this was the second time I landed in hospital and I'm only 10 weeks pregnant. I was sure that the fire was arson; it couldn't have been a coincidence that it started in the nursery. I felt dirty knowing that whoever did it was in my house and could have just as easily killed me and the babies. But why didn't they? Why set the house on fire? Was it another warning? And how many warnings were they going to give us before they decided they had given us enough warnings?

I honestly don't know what they expect me to do, I can't hunt them down in my condition and Dimitri and I have no idea who these 'Strigoi' are. I was going to have to contact Abe; I couldn't live like this forever. Dimitri came rushing into the room and gave me a bone crunching hug;

"I was so scared Dimitri." I said leaning into his shoulder

"Oh Roza, it's okay you're safe now." He said to me in his soothing Russian tone

"I'm just so glad you're here." I said

He asked me what happened I explained everything that I knew up until the point where I collapsed from the smoke. I felt exhausted after explaining the story and my throat and eyes still stung from the smoke, Dimitri lay down beside me and before I knew it was sleeping…

Not long after I had drifted into a sleep I felt someone nudging me;

"Little Dhampir, wakey wakey."

I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Adrian she is sleeping maybe we should leave her" Sydney said

I opened my eyes then, "No its okay, take a seat guys." I said

"How are you feeling?" Sydney asked me

"Well my throat feels like sandpaper being grinded together and my eyes feel like someone has just continuously poured sand in there. But apart from that I'm alive and so are the twins, and I wouldn't be if it wasn't for Adrian" I said

"It was no problem Little Dhampir" He said non-chalantly

"I still want to thank you Adrian, if you hadn't of come when you did I don't know what would have happened to me." I said

He waved it off and we continued light conversation, I noticed that Dimitri was gone. My stomach grumbled and I hoped he was getting me food.

Just as the thought went through my head he came through the door bringing the smell of pork with him, I was sure that I started drooling.

He looked at my face and chuckled;

"Thought you would be hungry Roza, I'm sure the twins are too." He said

All of a sudden something occurred to me in full force.

"Adrian, you told the paramedic I'm pregnant! It will be on my record now and anyone will be able to access it!" I said starting to panic

"I had to little Dhampir, I didn't want them to give you any drugs that would harm the babies. I'm sorry." He said sounding truly sorry.

I could understand the logic in his words, I wonder if Lissa knew about the fire? And if so why hadn't she crashed into my room by now?

"Does Lissa know?" I asked him

"Not as far as I know…" He said

"Actually Roza I bumped into her while I was getting food, I told her what happened and she freaked out. I reassured her that you were okay and that I was going to go and see how the investigation was going, she insisted on going and bringing Christian with her. I guess she thought that the Queen being there would rush the investigation" He said

Well that cleared everything up, I nodded in response because I was too busy shoving all the pork in my mouth.

"Well we better go Rose, Sydney needs to get up early for a meeting and I'll come and see how you're going tomorrow." Adrian said

I thanked them for visiting and enjoyed eating my pork, Dimitri watched me with an amused expression, wasn't he used to my extravagant diet by now?

"So what happens now?" I asked between mouthfuls

"Well, you're staying here until you and the babies get the all clear. As far as what's going on with the house we won't find out until tomorrow I suppose." He said

I examined his face closely; he had bags under his eyes and looked exhausted. I patted the bed beside me and he gladly joined me.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked.

I didn't want to seem petty but I really didn't want to be alone;

"Of course Roza, I wouldn't be anywhere else." He said kissing my forehead

I woke up the next morning feeling a lot better, the smoke seemed to have left my system and I could breathe without it being agonizing.

A nurse wondered in not long after I had woken up,

"Hello, I am Nurse Jane. The doctor will be in shortly to give you an ultrasound and make sure the babies are healthy." She said

"Okay." I replied

Dimitri had woken up and went to grab coffee; I hoped he was back soon.

The doctor entered with all the equipment that I had come to recognize very quickly as the ultrasound.

"Can we wait for my fiancé?" I asked her

"Sure hun, let me know when he gets back."

I waited 20 minutes and he finally came back, "Sorry I took so long, I decided to take a detour and see how the investigation was going." He said

"And?"

"They're definitely ruling it as arson" He said

I had already suspected it was arson but hearing it officially made my pulse quicken. Before I had a chance to react the doctor came back in.

The cold gel was on my belly once again, "Okay Rose, the babies seem healthy their heartbeats are strong. We'll run some tests on their lungs just to make sure that they weren't damaged." She said

"Okay" I replied

"How long until I can be discharged?" I asked her

"As soon as we get the results back" She said to me

God I hope they are okay, I made a decision this morning; once the babies and I's health was cleared I was going to call my dad and ask him to book a plane ticket to the most remote and secret location that existed.

I told Dimitri this and he gave me a bemused look,

"Well think about it, that way no Strigoi will be able to find us and we can still have the checkups with Dr Olendzki." I tried to sound as reasonable as possible.

"Okay Rose, but we have to talk to your dad first and I have to talk to the head guardian about my absence." He said

I nodded in agreement, he gave me a kiss and he walked out no doubt to talk to the head guardian.

As soon as he left Lissa walked in, well more like ran in.

"Why Liss, that's not very queen like." I said chokingly

"Well its good her humor wasn't burnt in the fire." Christian joked

Lissa gave him a cold look;

"Are you okay Rose?" She asked

"I'm fine Liss" I assured her

"I've been overlooking the investigation into the fire and they definitely think it was arson. Gasoline had been poured in the room and a match thrown in…" She said

She looked as though she was going to say more but she bit her lip and held back.

"What is it Liss?"

"Well there is another thing…" She said

"What? What is it?" I was getting impatient now

"They found a note pinned to back of the door." She reached into her handbag and gave it to me;

_Ah, Dear Rose I see you all escaped the car accident. I am deeply disappointed, but no matter this makes the game that much more fun. I'll be seeing you soon Rose, and that fiancé of yours."_

I folded the note back up and I felt my anger rising. He thinks my life, my babies' life, and my fiancé life was a fucking GAME? If I wasn't pregnant I would fucking kill this asshole. It made my decision earlier that much easier. I would contact Abe and the four of us will go into hiding, Russia and now the court wasn't safe. If anyone was a professional at hiding it would be Abe himself, Zmey.

I spoke to Lissa for a while and she left for her duties.

The doctor had come in during that time and cleared my health and the babies, I couldn't be happier to leave the clinic.

Just as I was about to leave Dimitri came back;

"I spoke to the head guardian; he understands our situation and will be giving me time off." He said clearly relieved that the head guardian didn't kick up a fuss about it.

I could have just undermined him and went to my best friend the queen anyway, but I knew Dimitri wanted to do it the honorable way.

"I also called your dad" He said

My eyes widened

"You _called my dad?" _ I asked stunned

"Of course Rose, I promised that I would take care of you."

"What did you say?"

"I told him about what happened, he was furious of course. It took me awhile to calm him down and he eventually stopped swearing in Turkish. I told him about your idea and he agreed that it may be the best solution right now. He has organized a plane ticket, but not one with a destination. Our instructions are to catch a private jet at 2pm (Middle of the Dhampir morning) and expect to be picked up by some of Abe's men and taken to the destination." He said

I thought this plan through; of course not even we were allowed to know the destination so as not even we could slip up and tell someone.

"Well the old man thought everything through didn't he?" I said

"He sure did" Dimitri said

"Are you sure you want to do this Roza?" He asked me

"Yes, we have to do this for our safety and the babies. But trust me once we have the opportunity we are killing these bastards." I said my anger working up again as I gripped the note

"Lissa gave me this, they found this pinned behind the door in the nursery." I said while handing him the note.

He read the note and I watched as his knuckles went white with rage.

"Порно жопы, когда я получить мои руки на них я будет убедиться, что они умирают в так много боли. Как они смеют угрожать моему жениху и И. Хватит.!" He yelled in Russian

**(Fucking assholes when i get my hands on them I will make sure they die in so much pain. How dare they threaten my fiancé and I, enough is enough!) **

I know this was an inappropriate time to say it but his yelling in Russian was an ultimate turn on, of course I didn't say this out loud though.

He eventually calmed down and sat beside me.

"Your dad told me not to go back to the house and pack; he will organize for your belongings to be there shortly after we arrive." Dimitri said while holding me close

"I love you Roza and I don't want anything to happen to us or the babies, god I don't want to lose my family." He said

"I love you to comrade, we will get through this." I held his hand

"We only have enough time to go and say goodbye to Lissa, so we better hurry to her suite." He told me

We both half jogged to Lissa's suite;

I gave her a quick goodbye; we didn't want to miss our flight. Naturally she was upset that we were leaving again, I promised to call her every day and to let her know when we would be coming home. I also had to burrow clothes off Lissa as all I had on was my burnt ones; and with that we were gone.

Only 10 weeks into my pregnancy and I felt as though we had been on the run for years, I just hoped to god that this would be all over soon so that Dimitri and I could live our life without being nearly killed every ten minutes.

We had no idea how long the plane trip would last so Dimitri and I settled for a long flight and we both fell asleep with a strong sense of hope.

Hope that our destination will keep us safe until the twins are born and we are able to deal with these bastards…

**My longest chapter yet!**

**Please Review!**

**P.S can anyone guess their destination? ;) I could do with suggestions of their hide out! Let me know,**

**Whoevers suggestion i pick i'll give a shout out to in my next chapter.**

**xxSezaxx**


	12. Severe Weather Warning?

**Hey Guys, IM SO SO SORRY. I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am, this is such a late chapter and its also short, but I just wanted to get the filler chapter out of the way, its basically a small chapter explaining their 'travel plans.'**

**I would just like to thank everyone for their review and opinions on where they should end up!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

Chapter 12

Previously on Rose's Miracle;

…_We both fell asleep with a strong sense of hope._

_Hope that our destination will keep us safe until the twins are born and we are able to deal with these bastards…_

R.P.O.V

Dimitri and I had taken in turns to guess our destination, we recorded the time that it was taking and would ask the air hostess how much time we had left. We were making a fun game out of it, so far the trip had taken about 14 hours and we had little under an hour left. We had so many guesses but each guess that we made the air hostess would shake her head.

Eventually we gave up and waited for the announcement to put on our seat belts, I couldn't wait to get off this plane I mean honestly was the old man taking us the Himalayas?

I really hoped he wasn't…

Finally the seat belt sign came on and I became anxious, the pilot began to make an announcement;

"Good afternoon our decent has begun the time in Australia; New South Wales is approximately 8:00am in the morning thank you for your patience and enjoy your trip." The pilot said

_Australia? New South Wales?_

My geography wasn't all that good, but I was sure that Australia was an Island, it was often referred to as the 'Land Down Under' in America and it also had the least Strigoi population. Abe had definitely thought this through, Liss and I always said we wanted to visit Australia.

I glanced at Dimitri and he looked as surprised as I did, we got off the plane and we were on a private airstrip. I spotted a sign that said Katoomba Airstrip, what an odd name I thought.

"Well Roza, welcome to Australia." Dimitri said

I laughed, "Abe certainly thought this through didn't he?" I said

"Oh yes, only he could think of a country that has the least amount of Strigoi population." Dimitri said

It was the middle of autumn, but the weather was still hot and I wasn't surprised that there were hardly any Strigoi or moroi here for that matter.

There was a car waiting for us, and the keys were in the ignition. There was also a GPS which already had a destination in mind, I spotted a note in the glove box and read it;

_Hello Kiz,_

_I find Australia is a wonderful place for a holiday; I come here regularly when I need time away. I have called up the resort where I usually stay and let them know that you will be staying in my Executive suite for as long as required. I'm dearly sorry I couldn't be there with you after the fire but Janine and I were called away on business. I will no doubt be visiting shortly to see how you're settling in; the Blue Mountains are tremendous so don't hesitate to take a little tour._

_Even though there is a little amount of Strigoi in Australia I still want you to be very, very careful. You've seen what these monsters are capable of;_

_Love your mother and father._

'I come here regularly when I need time away' HA! This was definitely one of his hiding spots, well if even he was never caught here then I suppose it will be safe. The car was a classic and I hoped one day that I would own a car like this; a gorgeous 1968 Chevrolet Camaro. Dad had a red one with 2 black strips going down the middle of the body. I took a picture with my phone and sent it on to Sydney; I knew she would absolutely die when she found out that I was driving in this.

I could tell that Dimitri appreciated it also; his mouth was wide open and he couldn't keep his eyes off the expensive leather interior.

Dimitri followed the GPS to its destination, it only took about ten minutes from the airstrip and eventually a sign read;

Lilianfels Blue Mountains Resort and Spa, we checked in at the main office and she gave us the directions to our executive suite.

(If you guys want to see where they're staying check out this link! . )

The Blue Mountains were absolutely gorgeous and our view was amazing, I could definitely get used to staying here through the rest of my pregnancy.

We entered our suite and I was shocked at the absolute elegance of it, and it was huge! It contained a sitting room with a sofa, dining room table, antique secretaire and armoire furniture, CD player and a huge plasma TV and a bathroom with a spa bath. I was definitely planning on attacking that spa bath with Dimitri later.

There was a set of instructions explaining what would be happening over the next two weeks, Abe explained that he needed to prepare his mansion in Turkey so while that was happening we were to spend our time here. Another couple of pages attached to it was the itinerary of our trip to St Vlad's when I hit my second trimester, we would spend two days there and then the mansion would be ready in time for our arrival.

We were to be escorted to St Vlad's by some of Abe's personal and most trusted bodyguards, including himself.

I looked at Dimitri;

"He has certainly thought through all of this, hasn't he?" I asked

Dimitri nodded in response

"He has, but Zmey has experience of hiding and running away from his enemies so we're in the hands of an expert."

He yawned and I noticed the dark shadows under his eyes, I realized that he probably hasn't slept well in a while.

I walked around the room shutting all of the curtains and locking the door.

"What are you doing Roza?" He asked me

"I realize it's the day time, but we both need sleep." I said while continuing to shut the curtains and make the effort to make the room at least a little bit dark.

The sun in Australia was blazing and I could already feel the heat getting to me, it was making me nauseous and I had to stop what I was doing.

I sat down taking a couple of deep breaths, trying to make the world from going all over the place.

I could feel myself swooning and losing my surroundings, all of a sudden I felt strong arms clutching me and preventing me from hitting the coffee table.

'Rose, Rose! Are you okay? What's wrong babe?" He asked frantically

"I'm okay, it's just really hot. It's so hot." I kept mumbling

He carried me over to the bathroom and turned the taps of the shower on, he felt my forehead.

"You're really burning up" he said

"It's fine, I read about this, pregnant woman can experience hot flushes during a pregnancy. Alarm is not necessary as it will pass once cooled down." I recited perfectly from the book

He still looked worried and stripped me down, he placed his hand on my round stomach. He looked at me with such deep worry and affection.

I kissed him fiercely; he was the one to gain control as usual and told me to get under the cold water.

The cold water did wonders, and soon enough the heat spell was over and I felt incredibly tired. Dimitri carried me to the enormous bed and stripped. We laid in the bed with the air con running full blast and soon fell asleep in a deep and comfortable slumber.

The next morning when we woke up, it was still hotter than ever. Dimitri turned on the news and heard the weather report saying that it was 34 degrees with possible thunderstorms.

Thunderstorms? While its 34 degrees? This continent didn't cease to amaze me.

Dimitri and I hardly moved out of bed all day, it was just too hot and there was no use moving around until we got a call from Abe.

He explained in the instructions that he would call sometime today and let us know exactly how long we would be spending here.

The thunderstorm turned into a severe weather warning and a maid knocked on our door explaining to us that we may have power outs and to expect a lot of rain.

I was a little anxious of this news, but she seemed completely calm. As if this kind of thing happened all the time, I looked at Dimitri with alarm.

He had a cool expression on his face and tried to reassure me that everything would be fine.

Imagine me? Rose Hathaway anxious over a little severe weather warning, I certainly hoped that becoming a mother wasn't turning me into a softie.

I thought through this for awhile and realized that it wasn't the case of me being soft, but becoming more aware that it wasn't just myself that I had to take care of now. But two little critters inside me, they're the ones that need protection and wherever we go we seem to just run into more danger.

Even if it is a little Severe Weather, what kind of damage could a thunderstorm bring anyway? I guess we were about to find out…

**I'm so sorry for it being short as well! I just wanted to get this chapter over with so I can start forming plots in my mind, thank you for following this story and I hope to update soon!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**xxSezaxx**


	13. Relaxation or Revenge?

**I'm on School holidays so please enjoy my sudden chapter release! **

**Review and enjoy!**

Chapter 13;

_Previously on Rose's Miracle: _

Even if it is a little Severe Weather, what kind of damage could a thunderstorm bring anyway? I guess we were about to find out…

Rose P.O.V

The 'severe weather' turned into nothing more than a lot, and I mean a LOT of rain. Nothing was damaged and the power soon returned, Dimitri and I spent the entire day playing some Monopoly that we found in the cupboard, lets just say that Dimitri is a sore loser and threw the dice away before I could say 'bankrupt.'

I was going stir crazy, I needed to go out and do something, meet new people, go for a run (although in my condition I couldn't). I saw an ad in our greeting package; 'Deluxe Massages; Feeling Stressed? Enjoy Our Amazing Relaxation Massage and Body Treatment!' I so badly wanted to go, my back was aching and all my muscle joints were so tense. The only thing stopping me was persuading Dimitri and the possible dangers. But nobody knows we are here right? If I didn't go I would turn insane, I decided I would approach Dimitri about it over dinner.

Dimitri P.O.V

I have seen worse storms in Russia; silly Australians always make a big deal about their weather. They have no idea what's its like to be stuck in a blizzard when you can't even see past your nose. It wasn't really all the hype about the weather that annoyed me, it was the fact that we were both stuck in the apartment and had nowhere to go. I was never used to holidays, and didn't take them for a reason. Don't get me wrong; I loved spending time with my Roza only except for when she kept repeatedly beating me at Monopoly.

I cooked dinner for us and I noticed that there was something on Roza's mind;

"Roza, what's wrong?" I asked

"Its…nothing. I just… Don't overreact, but I'm going crazy in here! I know you are too, you've read the same western over five times in the course that we have been here." She blurted out

"I know, but we have to put up with it my love" I said

"I know! But we are Rose and Dimitri; we have never, ever backed down from an enemy! Never. And before you say anything I know it's different since we have our children to think about, but we can still DO something. Research, find out who these guys are, and not just staying here like sitting ducks waiting for my fathers house in Turkey to be finished!" Rose yelled.

I sat there staring at her, I've always loved her passion and as I was about to prepare one of my finest Zen lesson speeches she huffed and left the table, slamming our bedroom door in the process. I don't blame her for getting angry, not only is she frustrated but it would also be hormones contributing to it as well.

I finished washing up and walked in to our bedroom, hopefully she had calmed down.

Rose P.O.V

I felt ashamed for my little outburst, I was just feeling frustrated and Dimitri was the only person to take it out on. I heard a knock on the door and I gladly let him in;

"Roza, I know you're frustrated and angry about this… situation. But your father is doing everything he can to track down these guys. I know you feel helpless that you can't help, but by just being safe and out of harms way is the best thing you could ever possibly do, for me, for your family and most of all for our future babies." Dimitri said

Wow, I was expecting a Zen speech but that nearly reached Buddha level, I thought to myself with a smile.

"Thank you, for understanding. I'm sorry I yelled at you, like I said before I'm just feeling so trapped in here. I saw an ad for massage and relaxation in the resort, and I would like to go, my back and joints are killing me!" I pleaded

I watched his face closely as he weighed the pros and cons of the situation, I could tell he was worried but I was hoping so bad he would let me do it. I could see thoughts and ideas clicking through his mind.

"Okay, but here is how it's going to go. Your father left an emergency kit, It's actually a 'disguise kit' I want you to disguise yourself as best you can and I will also be walking you there, waiting for you, and returning you here." Dimitri said

I squealed in delight, I didn't mind about the conditions. I always loved to dabble in the art of disguise.

"There is a bookstore in the resort, do you want to make a quick detour on the way?" I asked

"I don't know Roza…" He said wearily

"Come on comrade! I'll even disguise you myself!"

I could see the terror in his eyes, but I knew he wanted a new Western Novel…Badly.

Over the course of the night I played around with the disguise kit, testing out the wigs and makeup, seeing what would look natural on Dimitri and I but at the same time hiding our identities. I decided to go with a very short hair cut blond wig, I managed to tie my hair into a very small and hair-sprayed knot at the back of my neck to make my wig look completely natural, I put in blue contacts and wore baggy clothing to hide my very stand-out figure.

Dimitri was a little more difficult, I found a short-cropped red head wig and I ended up losing myself in fits of laughter. I decided on a dramatic change, and put my disguise art to work; I made Dimitri bold. I didn't literally cut off his beautiful brown locks, it was a bold wig and I managed to make it look amazingly natural. I gave him green contacts and we both looked like totally different people. I made Dimitri lose the duster and cowboy boots, and we were fully prepared for the next morning.

With our disguises in full blown action we left our apartment around midday, I made my appointment under the name "Audrey Evans." Once we reached the bookstore I knew Dimitri would be in there for a while, so I wondered over to the 'pregnancy section.' I decided that I hadn't read nearly enough on what I should be expecting so I bought a couple of pregnancy books. Dimitri bought at least three new western novels and I knew that would keep him occupied for at least a week or so.

We made our way to my appointment and I couldn't wait to get my facial. Dimitri walked me to the reception and he waited there with his books.

When I entered the room I could immediately smell the relaxing aromas and peaceful music.

I lay down and waited for the lady to come in, I put a couple of cucumbers on my eyes and decided to have a little nap while I waited.

I was napping for no longer than five minutes when I heard the door open and footsteps approaching. Only, they were a lot heavier than ladies footsteps. I was sure that the employees here walked around barefoot in their rooms, I had seen this with other ladies. Maybe I had gotten a guy? And he preferred to wear shoes?

Just as I was about to take a look at who it was, tape was forced onto my mouth and I immediately started thrashing. My hands and feet were bound to the massage table and the only thing in my vision was this man in a suit, with white hair and unmistakably the eyes of what used to belong to Victor Dashkov, but what was now replaced with the eyes of a Strigoi. I turned my head in shock; his accomplice was none other than…

Sorry about the Cliffy ;)

**So, I've thought up of another story idea and I would love it if you guys could read the chapter summary and let me know if I should pursue it? Whether by private message or review I would love to hear your opinion:**

**(Insert Story Title Here)**

**Summary: **

The dhampirs have gotten stronger and with the combination of the weapons they are able to lessen the numbers of death, but there is a war in the horizon and it will take everyone to rid of the strigoi.

With Rose's growing feelings for her boss, how will she cope with the rigorous training when all she can smell is Dimitri's aftershave from across the room and can barely concentrate?

Based in the near future with a lot of advanced technology and advanced strigoi, evolved Strigoi that make the danger even worse for moroi, but the spirit users have evolved too, and there rate of turning strigoi back are even higher and more spirit users are being trained and having their own special field; called the Vita field. (Vita is life in latin)

**Other specialize fields will be included I have already thought them up. **Based at the vampire academy and training facilities situated in the deep Montana forest, invisible to any human and strigoi eye. Also based in the VA school as Rose and everyone else still needs to attend and graduate from St Vlads.

**Tell me what you think!**

**Thank you, and review! ;D**

**xxSezaxx**


	14. To Kill or be Killed

**Hey guys! I'm back at school but I hope to keep my updates as frequent as possible! I may start this new story idea soon and release a few chapters when I'm ready!**

**Hope you enjoy **

Chapter 14 

Previously on: Rose's Miracle

_I turned my head in shock; his accomplice was none other than…_

Tasha Ozera, I should have known that she would escape jail. What I found interesting and alarming was that Dimitri and I had not learnt of her escape, perhaps cutting us off entirely from the world was both ignorant and stupid?

Her eyes were also crimson red, meaning that Victor had turned her or she had gone by choice. Nothing made any sense; I thought I had killed Victor. Perhaps a Strigoi got to him before he really had the chance to die?

The thought made me sick to my stomach, two of my worst enemies were in the same room as me and nonetheless I was also tied up. I was nearly coming to my 3 months, which meant my first trimester was nearly over, once I reached that it was time to fly over to Turkey. We only had a week or so left in this beautiful country, and they had found us already?

"Well, well, Rose how careless of you" Victor sneered

A Rose comeback evolved in my head but of course I couldn't voice my thoughts as they had put tape over my mouth.

"Oh Rose, it's so…lovely to see you. We left on such terrible terms last time" Tasha said genuinely.

_Yeah you shot me._

_Did her sanity leave as well as her soul when she was turned? I thought. _

"But im prepared to make that up to you, you see Rose, we know some powerful people. These powerful people want something, very badly." Tasha said

"Not only do they want the illustrious Rose Hathaway in the Strigoi world but they also want Dimitri Belikov" Victor explained.

I saw Tasha's head prick up at the sound of his name and a hungry expression arose on her face.

"However, there is another issue. A person of your current state has never been turned Strigoi before, but we're willing to look past that since your baby will no doubt be as legendary as the both of you and that to us is a very big danger." Victor said while pacing the room.

_They wanted to turn Dimitri and I into Strigoi? Hopefully killing my babies in the process? I felt sick to the core._

I started thrashing around, trying to find some way to escape. There was nothing and I was trapped. Where was Dimitri? Was there more Strigoi? Surely they would bring more to try and take down Dimitri and I?

Unless they were bluffing about these 'powerful people' I thought.

Victor walked over and ripped off the tape from my mouth, I didn't dare scream. I would wait for the right moment.

I took bigger breaths from my mouth, for the first time I'm sure Victor and Tasha would be witnessing fear in my eyes.

Something that people rarely got to see from me in these types of situations.

"So Rose, are you going to go peacefully? I doubt it, but there isn't much you can do about that." He said

"I want to do it, please let me do it." Tasha said nearly pleading.

"No Tasha, I promised you Dimitri, Rose is mine." He said threateningly.

His fangs were sticking hungrily out of his mouth, he started to lean down and bite my neck. I head butted him before he had the chance and I started to scream, I screamed like I had never screamed before. I stunned him and I hoped to god that it was enough for Dimitri to hear.

"Hold her head down Tasha, I need to get this over with before Belikov comes in" He said.

He started to lean down again, and this time my head was immobile. This was it, after everything we had done to fight, to get where Dimitri and I are now for it to end just like this. I couldn't deal with this, I couldn't let my babies die I promised myself that I would never let that happen.

I could feel the tips of Victor's fangs on my neck, I felt him pierce my skin and I screamed out in pain. I started to cry, I closed my eyes pleading that Dimitri would come, that anyone would come.

All of a sudden the pain was gone, and I could hear a commotion in the room. Thuds and crashing, had Dimitri come? I'd hoped he wasn't too late; I could feel the rapid blood loss taking its toll.

I couldn't keep awake any longer, and I hoped to god that once I woke up, this nightmare would be over and my babies safe…

D.P.O.V

I started to read the new Western Novel I bought, I was really excited to read it and I knew that it would keep me occupied for the next week until Rose and I left for her dad's mansion in Turkey.

I was really stuck into the book when I looked up and heard a commotion coming from the staff lounge.

I ignored it and continued reading; no one would recognize us we were in disguises. When I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right I opened the door to the staff lounge.

Almost everyone in the room was unconscious or dead, fresh blood pouring out of their necks.

_Strigoi._

I quickly made some calls for back up and clean up, and I ran into Rose's room. I heard a painful scream and ran faster to the door. God I hope I wasn't too late.

I kicked the door open and saw Victor hovering over Rose, his fangs bared and deep in her throat sucking the life force out of the love of my life.

Tasha saw me and lunged for me, _what the hell?_

_How did she escape jail? And most importantly how is Victor alive?_

These thoughts only went through my mind for a millisecond as I deflected Tasha's attack.

"Being bold really doesn't suit you Dimka" Tasha said with hunger in her eyes.

I pulled out my stake and went into my defensive stance; before I could deal with Tasha I had to get Victor off Rose.

I side stepped her and drew my stake into Victors back, straight through and hitting his heart. I was proud that I had got it in one shot, it was the only opportunity that I had. He screamed obscenities until he was no more than a rotting corpse on the ground.

I looked at Rose and I could tell she was losing blood fast, my blood was boiling and all of a sudden I had a sudden surge of such anger and fury. It wasn't something that I had experienced before, usually Rose was the one to lose control and unleash her anger. But this time, oh boy was it my turn.

Tasha was quick to react; we circled each other for a while landing blows on each other whenever we could. My anger is what kept me going, anger for what Rose and I had been through, for the pain that she has been caused, and for all the complete bullshit that just seemed to keep coming our way. Tasha was a good friend of mine, I didn't want to do this despite what she did and has done to Rose. But we were taught to kill and not hesitate, so that's what I did.

"Come on Dimka, join us again. You still have a powerful reputation here in the Strigoi world and I know there are people that are just begging to have you again in their grasp once again. There hasn't been a leader the same since you were turned back." Tasha said

I ignored her taunts; I just wanted to get this over with. I knew Rose needed help, and I didn't want to waste anymore time. I had called Abe not long ago; I hoped that he would get here soon.

"I loved you Dimka, do you really want to kill me? Do you hate me that much? Just think, we could spend eternity together. We could have fun just like the old days" She continued on.

"The old days are over Tasha, a lot has changed. I have a family now." I said this while looking over at Rose.

"Aw, how sweet. You do realize that she won't be alive for long? Neither will her baby. We can't afford for a Hathaway\Belikov offspring to be alive, it's too much of a threat. And we're prepared to kill her and you in the process." She said laughing,

This pushed me over the edge; no one was going to hurt my family. I wouldn't ever let that happen.

It wasn't long before I heard a commotion outside the room, I was growing tired and Tasha was obviously a fresh Strigoi. Guardians rushed in the room and it gave me the final opportunity to land my last fatal blow.

I went for a fake jab for her to deflect leaving a clear opening on her chest. It was an obvious move but I was hoping her distraction would give me the advantage.

She fell for it and I drove my stake into her chest, my fatigue had got to me and I wasn't quite sure if I had pierced the heart. Nonetheless she screamed in agony, it's a sound that will most likely haunt me for a while. Tasha and I were friends for a long time; it's never something that you want to go through, having to kill them like that.

She fell to the floor and I watched as she writhed in pain, Abe burst into the room barking orders. I ran over to Rose, taking off her restraints and trying to rouse her awake.

"Rose, Roza? Can you hear me? Please wake up." I pleaded

"What happened here Belikov?" Abe asked

He looked angry, he blamed me for this and I don't blame him.

I couldn't dignify him with an answer I was just focusing on Rose, a medic started to attend to her neck wound.

"She's lost a lot of blood, we'll need to get her a blood transfusion as soon as possible." The medic said.

"My jet plane is ready to go, its time that you and Rose come home with me." Abe ordered.

I held Rose's hand as she was lifted up onto a stretcher, amazingly all of this had gone unobserved, unfortunately the alchemists had a lot to clean up and I mourned for the humans that got in the way of the Strigoi.

The medic hooked Rose up to some machines on the jet plane, and we headed for Turkey. I was held Rose's hand, the plane was estimated to take about 18 hours.

I was almost asleep when I heard Abe approach me from behind. I could tell he was hesitant to speak, so I went first;

"Abe, I'm so sorry I let this happen. Rose just wanted to get a massage, her body was aching and we were both going insane in there. I know I shouldn't be giving excuses, and I know it was a huge mistake. I won't let it happen again." I finished

"Dimitri I'm mad, but not at you. I'm mad at whoever is making my daughters life hell, im infuriated that not even I could keep her safe. From now on we're no longer on the defense Belikov, Rose will be safe at my mansion. You and I will be going on a renaissance, mission its time that we sort out these bastard Strigoi. I'll have some of my best men come with us." Abe finished, expecting me to argue.

"If you can promise Rose's safety, then I'm all yours. Lets take these Мать ублюдок в down.' I said fiercly.

We shook hands and he left to attend to some business. I finally gave in to exhaustion and waited for the plane to land and for my Roza to wake up.

**Thanks for reading and please Review!**

**Next update will be situated in Turkey :}**

**xxSezaxx**


	15. Pampering and Preparations

**Hey, i'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to update~!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

Previously on: Rose's Miracle

'I finally gave in to exhaustion and waited for the plane to land and for my Roza to wake up'

R.P.O.V

I woke up to the feeling of terror, I sat up quickly and scanned my surroundings and felt the familiar bulge of my stomach. Well I most certainly wasn't Strigoi thank god, but where the hell was I? Dimitri walked in then and I was so relieved.

"Dimitri wha-?"

"It's okay Rose, we're in your dad's mansion in Turkey." Dimitri said

"Turkey? But we were..and then Victor and Tasha!" I said incredulously.

"They're dead...Abe came just in time to help out and he put us on a plane immediately." Dimitri explained.

I was still pretty confused.

He caught on and continued

"When I heard you scream I ran and saw a lot people drained, I called for back-up and ran in to your room. Victor had already started draining you so I automatically went for him first, only Tasha got in the way. I somehow staked them both and Abe arrived with help, as soon as you were tended to we caught the first plane out." He explained.

"Jesus, Dimitri how did they find us? We were so careful! If something had of happened to the babies or you I would never have forgiven myself." I said tearing up.

He came closer to the bed and hugged me to the point where I couldn't breathe.

"I know Roza, I'm just glad we got out safe. Your father and I have discussed that perhaps our approach should change..." He said carefully

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean that we've constantly been on the defense, Abe and I decided that since you're practically in the safest place on Earth that we'd take an offensive approach to the situation." He said

"So what you're saying is...you and my father is planning on what? Attacking these guys?" My voice reached a higher octave then intended.

"Not single handedly and without much investigation and thought..." He said trying to lighten the situation and not make it sound so drastic.

"Dimitri, you can't be serious. We don't even know who we're dealing with here, I can't lose you. Not after everything that we've been through already." I said getting more upset _damn these hormones._

"Roza, nothing has been decided yet. We both can't spend the rest of our lives running from these monsters; we can't have our children born in this kind of danger. And what happened to your little speech the other day? 'But we can still DO something. Research, find out who these guys are, and not just staying here like sitting ducks" He said mimicking my voice.

I simply blinked a few times and laughed, mostly because he mimicked my voice perfectly. He joined in with me once he realized what he'd just done.

He was right, we couldn't hide here forever. Something had to be done; I just wished he didn't have to be the one to do it. "I do this for my family Roza, for us." He said while putting his hand on my stomach.

I felt a traitorous tear escape. He wiped it away and I saw a flash of blonde in my peripheral vision.

I gasped and turned my head, there in all her glory was the Queen; my best friend.

"Liss!" I jumped out of bed despite my 3 month belly and blood loss.

I stumbled a bit and Dimitri caught me.

"Whoa, you lost a lot of blood. You need to rest." Dimitri said while setting me back down.

Liss ran over and hugged me tightly. "I've missed you Rose! You have no idea!" She said while still hugging me.

"I missed you too Liss, how did you get here! Why are you here! It could be dangerous." I said worried

"Trust me Rose, you couldn't be in a safer place. I've never seen so many personal guardians in one place before. Your dad called me here and told me what happened, I assisted in your recovery and I wanted to stay with you for a couple of days." She explained

I examined her closely, she looked as beautiful as ever but she looked tired and in need of a full nights rest.

"Is Sparky here?" I asked

"Yes, he's cooking you something in the kitchen. He figured you'd be hungry and has already called the head chef incompetent." She said half-laughing.

God that is so Christian.

"Will someone help me to the kitchen then?" I asked

I really was starving.

Dimitri picked me up bridal style and I giggled at the sudden rush of being carried.

He carried me downstairs and I gasped at the elegance and size of this mansion that my father now lived in. The mansion was understandably empty of furniture which made it even more spacious and glamorous. Abe certainly always did have specific taste.

He carried me all the way to the kitchen and gently set me down on one of the stools at the counter.

"Hey there Sparky, got something there for me?" I said smiling.

"You know it Rosie." He replied

I smelt the delicious pancakes that only Christian could make. I wolfed down the pancakes and looked up to see amused expressions on all of their faces.

Abe chose that moment to walk into the kitchen and he was happy to see that I was awake and well.

"Ah kiz, it's good to see you're up." He said

"I'm glad to be up to Abe, it seems I've missed a lot." I said trying to raise an eyebrow but failing.

"Yes, well I'd love to catch you up Kiz but Dimitri and I have some business to discuss." He said

That got my bloody boiling, it could have been from the hormones but that really pissed me off.

"Oh, really?" I said narrowing my eyes and trying to hide my anger.

"Lissa will show you the spa room; I have ladies on call there that are ready to pamper you at your will." He said eyes sparkling

He looked genuinely happy to see me here and I didn't want to ruin that, I turned to Dimitri and he had an apologetic look on his face.

I gave him my 'you'll tell me later' face and he nodded.

"Come on Rose, you looks like you could do with some pampering!" She said

I reluctantly agreed and let her pull me along.

What I really needed was a shower, but I suppose it could wait.

"Thanks for the pancakes sparky!" I yelled as Lissa hauled me to the Spa room.

When we walked in I was pretty shocked, it was just like a spa resort. Once inside the smell of calming popery and incense overwhelmed me, the music was just as calming. A lady noticed our presence and waved us over;

"You must be Miss Hathaway, your father called us in to help you out at this time." She said smiling.

I gave her a confused look.

"Oh Mr Mazur didn't tell you? We're also midwives." She said beaming

I looked towards Lissa and raised my eyebrows.

"Abe is paranoid much?" I asked Liss

She shrugged.

"He just wants you to be safe Rose, these past few months have been tough on all of us as well." She said.

And I could tell she meant it, she had bags under her eyes and looked like she could do with a full nights rest.

Perhaps this pampering should be for her, but we needed to catch up.

"So what will it be first ladies? Manicure and pedicure?" she suggested

I turned towards Lissa and we both nodded in approval.

Once we were settled Lissa pulled out some magazines, I noticed one of the covers said Bridal.

"Ah Liss…Something you should tell me?" I asked

She looked down at the magazine she was holding and realized.

"Oh! They're for you! We haven't had the chance to plan your wedding and I thought now would be the perfect time!" She said with delight.

I was a little shocked; it seemed like eons ago now that Dimitri had proposed to me. We hadn't even had the chance to discuss when we would like the wedding or where it should be held.

"I don't know Liss…everything is just so chaotic at the moment." I said

"Oh, well, that's okay we can do it another time." She said trying to hide that she was a little hurt.

She clearly needed a distraction and I thought perhaps it would be good for us to do this, to keep our minds of things.

"But we should do it, god knows how long it would take a plan a wedding anyway. I'm officially putting you in charge of preparations! With my approval of course." I said smiling.

"Oh! Thanks Rose, it will be the best wedding!" She said jumping in delight.

The rest of the day flew by, I caught her up on what had happened since I had last seen her and she did the same. We didn't have a shortage of things to talk about and it felt like the Academy days, it really was a good day.

Once we felt we had been pampered enough I left to my room to have a shower and rest for a bit before dinner.

I hadn't seen Dimitri all day and was beginning to wonder what they were up to, well I would find out soon enough…

D.P.O.V

I followed Abe into his office and prepared for whatever drastic plan he had drawn up, Roza wasn't happy about this but it had to be done.

Abe's office was cashmere all the way; the carpet alone must have cost a fortune.

I sat down on the chair opposite his desk and waited for him to begin;

"As you know already Victor and Tasha were indeed turned against their will it seems, the Strigoi who were responsible however is still unknown. We know that they must have been planning this for a while, Victor was thought to be dead quite a while ago and killed by none other than Rose."

He said.

I flinched at the memory.

"I have my best men working with me on this, but since Victor and Tasha were our only solid leads we don't have much to go on except the letters."

Abe moved over to the white bored and flipped it over; on it were the letters and strings leading from one location to another. I recognized it as the places that Rose and I were attacked.

"So what's our plan of attack so far?" I asked

"Our most powerful offense would be knowledge, so for now we are going to gain as much Intel as we can on who these Strigoi are and find out everything there is to know. Once we have sufficient information and confident that we can carry out the mission…we'll wipe the bastards out." He finished with a sinister smile on his face.

I nodded in agreement, I was curious however on how our battle plan would work and how many guardians we would need.

Hopefully Abe's mansion will be good enough to keep us safe until we do launch our attack, I was prepared to do anything for Rose and my family even if it cost me my life.

The day was spent researching and gaining intelligence on every single massive gang of Strigoi around the world. Each piece of information would slam into my head and give me a headache.

"Surely the Alchemists would have the information we're looking for." I said to Abe rubbing my temples.

"Yes I suppose they would, however they choose what information to give out and I'm not sure if they'd be willing to give it out." He said

My thoughts automatically went to Sydney but I shook my head, we had already put her through enough of our drama.

Once the day was done and Abe left to take care of more business I went in search of Rose, she would no doubt be done at the spa so I decided to check our room.

I opened the door and heard the shower running and so I walked into the bathroom.

"Is that you Dimitri?" She said

"Yes Roza." I replied

I got undressed and joined her in the shower, something seemed off. She was slightly covering her body, as if she was embarrassed?

"What's wrong?" I asked concern

"I'm…I'm fat." Rose said.

I simply stared at her in shock, I felt a fit of laughter at the bottom of my stomach and I just had to let it out. I absolutely roared with laughter and I couldn't help it, eventually Rose joined in too.

"My love, you are the most gorgeous women in the world. How your body is now is the most beautiful and natural thing, if it's even possible you look even more of a goddess with a pregnant body." I finished

I could tell what I said meant a lot to her; she no longer tried to cover her body and hugged me tightly.

After our shower we headed down to dinner and joined Lissa and Christian at the table. When we all sat down I noticed there was an extra placemat, who would be joining us?

The doorbell rang and we each stared at each other in shock, were we expecting anyone?

**Sorry it was so short!  
>Please R&amp;R who do you think the guest is? <strong>

**xxSezaxx :)  
><strong>


	16. The Package

**A/N Hey guys I realize I already released this chapter but two reviewers pointed out a major flaw in my plot and I'm so silly for not realizing! I've rewritten it to fit what I had in mind!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and I was shocked to see that I've had 30,000 views on this story! I'm so happy. A shout out to READandWRITE11 because you guessed correctly and in fact the only person suggest the name! **

Chapter 16

Previously on: Rose's Miracle

The doorbell rang and we each stared at each other in shock, were we expecting anyone?

R.P.O.V

I stood up to answer the door while everyone wondered who it could be; this was obviously one of Abe's ideas.

I reached the door but two men in guardian attire stopped me from opening the door, I gave them a glare to move out the way but they still didn't budge.

"Ahem, could you please move?" I said while tapping my foot.

"Sorry Ma'am, it is our orders to only answer the door with Mr. Mazur's permission." They both said in perfect sync.

_Well that's a little creepy._

Abe himself walked down the stairs and nodded his head towards the guardians and they opened the door to our mysterious guest.

"Ah! Ms. Sage, so glad you could come!" Abe yelled.

"Sydney?" I gasped in surprise.

I hadn't heard from her in a while, we had lost contact since this entire fiasco began.

I took in her appearance and nothing had really changed she was as prim and proper as ever, only I couldn't help but notice some anxiety and stress in her demeanor.

"Rose, it's good to see…" Sydney started to say but then she faltered.

I watched her gaze drift down to my pregnant belly and her eyes bulged, I expect that would be the reaction for a pregnant Dhampir to another Dhampir. Something that is believed to be impossible in the Moroi and Alchemy world alike, it would be a shock to anyone.

"You…So it's true. Mr. Mazur told me and I couldn't believe him, the alchemists will have a field day if they find out you're pregnant Rose." Sydney said.

"Ah Ms Sage! Always thinking about work! Come and sit down, dinner is about to be served!" Abe said cheerfully.

"You called me here on business Mr. Mazur, as much as I would love to catch up with Rose I'm on a tight schedule and not to mention a tight leash." Sydney said getting to the point.

I'd imagine that everything that Sydney had gone through she'd want to get straight to the point. In fact I'd assumed that Sydney's 'debt' would have been paid after everything she did and sacrificed to find Lissa's illegitimate sister. I can't imagine what Abe wanted with her now and I intended to find out.

"Very well, follow me to my office and we'll talk. Rose you can go back to the table, I'll send Ms Sage here to you when we are done." He said.

Was that a dismissal? When was I going to be treated with some respect around here and not a fragile pregnant lady?

I let them go and walked in a huff to the table and I was bombarded by questions;

"Who was it?"

"What did they want?

"What took you so long to answer the door?"

I told everyone to shut up.

"It was Sydney; I suppose she is here on business for my father." I said a tad bitterly.

In my peripheral vision I saw Dimitri tense up and look towards the stairs;

"Excuse me; I better see what they're discussing." He said while leaving the table.

Oh great so now I was going to be left out of the loop, again.

That left Lissa, Christian and I at the table to eat our dinner. The conversation was light and mainly consisting of Christian expressing how much of an 'awesome uncle' he'd be to the twins and Lissa telling me about her overloading Queen duties.

Dimitri didn't return after he left and I went in search for Abe's office in this massive mansion, I walked past a door and heard voices. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but hey, I'm Rose Hathaway:

"…We can't just give out the information Abe, this stuff is recorded and documented into our security systems and heavily coded. We couldn't risk this type of information getting into the wrong hands, and not to mention the last time I tried to get information almost put me into a re-education program." Sydney said sounding panicked.

"What you did for Rose was undoubtedly helpful and I considered your debt repaid, you'd sacrificed the reputation of your career for my daughter and the queen and for that we are eternally grateful." Abe said.

_He was sugar coating it._

"However, this is a favor that I ask of you and can reward you for. If you can get us the information we require I can ensure that you get the recognition you deserve and put a good word in for a promotion." Abe said.

I couldn't tell but I assumed Sydney was thinking hard about this, I hadn't heard a word from Dimitri but I knew he was in there watching.

"If I could get ahold of this information I wouldn't be doing it for my own personal gain that is not how alchemists work Mr. Mazur- Sydney said

"Oh I beg to differ Ms. Sage; I've bribed a few alchemists in my time." Abe said.

He was baiting her and I bet Sydney didn't like it one bit, he had something over her and she knew it.

"I will try to get the information but it is for Rose's sake and I will certainly not be taking any bribes from you." Sydney said and was walking towards the door.

"Thank you Sydney, for all your help." Dimitri said.

I scattered around the corner and headed for my room.

I was angry with Abe for bringing Sydney into this, she didn't need to do this for me at all; she'd done more than was ever asked in her job description and even gone against her very being to help the vampire world.

I pretended to be asleep when Dimitri came in.

'Rose I know you're not asleep." Dimitri said slightly amused.

I sat up "How d you know!" I said

"You're still in the same clothes." He said with a smirk.

I chuckled, of course he knew I wasn't asleep, he also probably knew that I was eavesdropping.

"So, tell me what you think I know you're dying to." He said.

Ha, I knew he knew that I knew what had been said in the office.

"I don't know what you're talking about comrade." I said innocently.

"Come on Roza, I know you heard the end of our conversation." He said

"He can't make Sydney do this Dimitri! She's already done enough, let the poor women live her life in peace!" I said

"Abe seems to think that she is the only one that could successfully get the information we need without drawing attention to us. If she managed to get what we need then it would put us ahead a month or more of our mission." He replied

"And what information…exactly?" I said, still not liking what I was hearing.

"The Alchemists apparently keep records of every single Strigoi and/or Strigoi gang that they come across. They have very valuable information that could help us in finding out whoever wants us and our children dead." Dimitri said

I flinched at the last part.

"But is Sydney really the only person that can do this?" I said

"She's the only one that would be able to pull it off, no other alchemist would even consider doing favors for vampires." He said.

I tried to think of a way to get Sydney out of this mess, but I came up blank.

"Don't worry yourself Roza, we have this all planned out." He said.

"Who else is going to get dragged into this? Because I'd rather know now then find out like I did just now. Do you guys think I'm fragile or something? Dimitri I'm pregnant not borderline insane! You don't need to keep me in the dark. I can help." I said trying not to get worked up.

He sat down on the bed beside me and put his head in his hands, "We don't mean to keep you in the dark, and I just thought it would be easier on you to not have to carry this burden around." He said.

I grabbed his face in my hands and I looked at him directly in the eyes:

"You do not have to carry this on your own, I won't let you. We've always fought together no matter what and that won't change, I may be limited in what I can do but I will certainly do what I can to help." I told him.

He knew that I wouldn't change my mind and he simply nodded.

I quickly changed in the bathroom and got into bed, I got under the covers and lay in Dimitri's arms. I could tell he wasn't asleep and I couldn't stop thinking either, what were we going to do?

But then I thought of a much happier topic to talk about and something that I'd also put off.

"Hey Dimitri…

"Yes Roza…" He replied

"Where do you want to get married?" I said

He shifted into a more comfortable position and spoke;

"Well I was thinking after this whole ordeal is over that we'd get married in Russia, mama has been going on about this particular spot that she thought would be perfect. But it's up to you as well of course." He said

I smiled in the dark and thought of how gorgeous it would be to just have Dimitri's family and a few of my close friends and family in Russia.

"It sounds perfect." I said drifting off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed, I saw a note tucked under my pillow and smiled.

_Dear Roza,_

_I'll be in the gym, it's the building near the spa resort you'll know it when you see it. _

_~Love Dimitri_

I smiled and quickly got dressed, I'd automatically gone for gym clothes and I realized that I probably couldn't do that for a while now. God I was going to be so out of shape after I give birth to the twins!

I managed to find jeans that would fit and a slightly oversized sweater; I was going to have to go maternity shopping when I had the chance.

I headed towards the spa resort and saw the gym from the window; I made my way towards the exit but was stopped by two guardians.

"Sorry ma'am but we can't let you out without Mr Mazurs-" I cut them off

"Oh out of my way!" I yelled and pushed through them.

They were probably shocked by how much strength I had for a pregnant woman, but hey, I was Rose Hathaway.

They protested but stopped once they realized I was entering the gym, this place was huge. It not only had a spa resort but a personal gym as well, it was massive and had the very latest equipment. There was some guardians training and I spotted Dimitri sparring with one of them, he still looked fit as ever and his body still made me blush.

I sat down on the bleachers and made my self comfortable while I watched them spar, my mind wondered off to the twins in my belly. I'd reached nearly reached 4 months now and I was feeling a bit overwhelmed, maybe I should go see the midwives soon. I was supposed to have my first trimester ultrasound with Dr Olendzki but apparently an ultrasound was performed when I was brought in to check on the twin's health. I would like to see them for myself though, just to make sure they're okay.

The spar ended and Dimitri walked over looking flustered and happy.

"Morning Roza." He said kissing me on the cheek.

" Good morning comrade, working hard I see." I said with a wink.

"These guardians are surprisingly good, definitely up to scratch." Dimitri said.

I nodded.

"So I was thinking of booking another ultrasound, you know, so I can actually see them this time. And I was thinking I'd like to know the sex, I know we wanted it to be a surprise but I wanted to think of names…" I said finishing in one breath.

He had a slight smile on his face as he watched my speech.

"I think that's a great idea Roza, I'll come along as well." He said

"Oh, and I think Vasilissa is looking for you. Something about maternity shopping or something." He finished.

I laughed; Lissa could read my mind sometimes.

"Oh, well, I may be a while then. I'll see you tonight and you let you know about the appointment." I started to walk away but Dimitri grabbed my arm and pulled me to him gently.

We shared a passionate kiss and I giggled.

"What was that for comrade?" I said smiling widely.

"For being such an amazing and gorgeous women, you'll be a great mum." He said.

I gave him a peck on the lips and went to find Lissa; I smiled the entire way there at Dimitri's kind words.

I knocked on her door and she came out looking as Queen like as ever.

"Rose! I got your dad to agree to take you shopping!" She smiled.

"That's great! I was trying to find something to wear this morning and I was thinking I should go shopping for better fitting clothes." I said

"Well that's perfect then! Your dad arranged for some guardians to take us to the mall. It will take us a while to get there as we aren't exactly in the middle of civilization." She finished

That's when I realized something, where exactly are we? I know we're in Turkey, Istanbul. But I haven't stepped out of the estate since we got here…it should be interesting.

An hour later we were ready to depart, Abe had given me ten guardians including Dimitri and Lissa's own personal guardians. It made me tense to think about what could happen if these Strigoi knew where I was and decided to attack. I pushed it to the back of my mind and decided to enjoy the freedom while I could, It brought me back to the time that Lissa and I went to the mall back at the academy. It had ended with me breaking an ankle but I was overjoyed to have spent time away with Dimitri.

It took us two hours to reach the mall.

Liss and I spent a good three hours walking around shops trying to find stylish but also comfortable maternity wear. I was absolutely starving by the end of it; I could have eaten a horse.

We stopped by McDonalds and I ordered three Big Macs and three large fries, it was all for me of course.

We were in the drive home when I felt it, a little tickle sensation in my stomach.

"Oh!" I said and put my hand to my stomach.

Is this what a babies kick feels like?

It felt like a little twitch or muscle spasm, but I was sure it was a kick.

"What is it Roza?" Dimitri said concerned

"I think one of them kicked?" I said not entirely sure.

"Oohhhh let me feel!" Lissa said as she leaned over and put her hand on my stomach.

It didn't happen again and Lissa was very disappointed.

"I think I read in the book that its common at 5-6 months, don't worry Liss there'll be plenty of times you can feel it." I said.

Dimitri was smiling and I think he was just happy to know that one of our kids was a little kicker.

I was pretty relieved once we got back to the house I could tell everyone was tired and I still needed to see the midwives before dinner. Dimitri left to report to Abe and I told Lissa that I would catch up with her at dinner.

It didn't take me long to reach the spa resort.

"Rose, what can I do for you!" Anne said

"Well, I'd like to have another ultrasound because Dimitri and I just want to make sure they're okay." I said.

"Oh, has anything happened to think otherwise?" She said

"No, I just haven't had the chance to see my little critters." I said to her.

"Well that's not a problem! I've got the equipment here and you can come in tomorrow." Anne said.

I thanked her.

"Oh, and is it normal for the baby to kick this early?" I said trying not to sound silly.

"It's normal for it to start at 4 months dear, you have nothing to be worried about." Anne replied with a smile.

I breathed a sigh of relief and decided there was still one more person I needed to talk to; my father.

I reached his office and knocked:

"Come in" Abe said

"Hey old man." I said, his office was probably the only decorated part of the house.

"Kiz, come in and sit down." He gestured towards the chair opposite his desk.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Well for starters I want to know what's going on, Dimitri has told me a little bit and to be honest I'm not happy with this whole 'keeping the plan from Rose' stuff." I said to him.

"It's not that we're trying to keep you in the dark kiz, the babies and you are our main priority. You've already had way to many close calls and I just want to keep you protected. I just don't want Dimitri and I's work to be in vain and both of us lose something we deeply love and care about." He said to me calmly.

"I understand that, but keeping me up to date with the plans won't affect the mission. I won't in any way interfere." I said

"You? My daughter? Not interfering?" He said with a smirk.

"Okay, I won't interfere that much." I said back.

"Well okay, you can come along to our meetings but don't blame me if you don't like what you hear!" Abe said.

"Thank you old man, and one more thing. Why are you getting Sydney involved? Don't you think she has done enough for us?"

"Sydney has agreed to gather information for you as a favor, I wouldn't reject it because it will help us tremendously. Her task won't put her in any danger whatsoever and if she can carry it out then I will never ask her for favors again." Abe said.

"If there is nothing in it for Sydney then how exactly are you getting her to do this?" I asked.

"Ms Sage…owes me per say. After all she did to help you I considered her debt repaid but I need her again." He said.

"What do you mean she owes you?" I said. What could Sydney have asked from Abe?

"That's something you should ask her." He replied.

I sighed.

"Okay old man, I'll see you later." I said getting up.

"Oh and I was speaking to Dimitri about maybe inviting his family to come and stay with us. I've heard Olena is quite attached to you and I'm sure she'll be a great help when the twins come."

"Wouldn't that be risky? I mean I would love them too. But I don't want to put them in danger." I said

"As soon as we get a bit more information from Sydney I'm sure we can figure it out."

I nodded and closed the door behind me; I would talk to Dimitri about it later.

When I woke up the next morning I felt like I'd barely slept, it was mainly the nerves of the ultrasound today. I got up early and went down to the kitchen to make myself a decaf coffee; the whole house was quiet except for faint snores coming from the upstairs bedroom belonging to Christian and Lissa.

"You're up early." A familiar voice said

I yelped in surprise and spilt the scolding coffee all over myself.

"Ow! Hot!" I grabbed a cloth from the sink and tried to wipe off the scolding coffee that I'd barely get to drink.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you Roza." He said yawning and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"That's okay, I couldn't sleep. Do you want some coffee?" I asked

He looked pretty tired as well, he'd been training non-stop to get into amazing shape for the mission.

"No thanks, I'm going to head for the gym before our appointment." He said.

"You've been working hard babe, and I only get to see you at night or at the meetings. Sit down and have a coffee." I told him.

"You're right Roza, I'll have a coffee." He said smiling.

I made it for him and decided to tell him about the wedding plans that Liss and I had discussed so far.

"So, Liss thinks we should have the ceremony in Russia and the reception at Court. We could fly your family to court for the reception of course. And well, as for the honeymoon I thought I would leave that to you to decide." I said a little warily.

Dimitri hadn't exactly been focused on the wedding and I didn't blame him for it, we needed to sort out this vigilante Strigoi that were hell bent on destroying our family and us was our top priority.

"It sounds like a good plan, and as for the honeymoon you can let me leave that as a surprise." Dimitri said taking a sip of his coffee.

I smiled and agreed, I wasn't usually entirely happy about surprises but I was pleasantly happy to leave this one to him. After our coffees Dimitri headed to the gym and I went for a shower and waited for the ultrasound appointment to roll around.

I was pacing at the front of the spa when I heard running footsteps down the hall; I turned my head and saw Dimitri. I smiled; he was worried that he was late.

"Don't worry you're not late." I said

He was huffing and puffing.

He nodded and Anne opened the door.

You guys can come in now; the ultrasound is all set up.

I lay down on the bed and slightly pulled up my shirt allowing her to put the cold gel on my stomach,

She tapped a few buttons and I heard two small thumps coming from the machine.

"There you go Rose, two perfectly healthy heartbeats." Anne said.

I turned my head and looked at the sonogram, I asked her to point out which parts were which of the twins.

She pointed towards their heads and their toes, I felt myself tear up and Dimitri grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"They're beautiful Roza, our little miracles." He said with a tear going down his cheek.

"Can you tell us the genders?" I asked

I turned towards Dimitri and he wanted to know as well it seems.

"I can tell one, the other baby is turned slightly so it may be harder to see until it changes position but from what I'm seeing one is a boy." Anne said.

I smiled and Dimitri looked extremely happy to see that he'd be having a son; I hoped the other was a girl but I'd still be happy with two boys.

"Have you guys decided on names yet?" Anne asked.

"I was thinking Mason for the boy." I looked at Dimitri for confirmation.

He nodded

"Mason Ivan Hathaway Belikov" Dimitri said.

Ivan was a perfect middle name, and if it weren't for Mason I wouldn't be here today experiencing this moment. I cried tears for him and tears of joy.

"And what if the other is a girl?" Anne asked.

"I think we'll have to have a think about that one." I said.

Dimitri squeezed my hand and we shared a passionate kiss, here we are seeing the impossible and we couldn't be happier to have been granted these two little miracles.

The next couple of weeks flew by and we started to become impatient for Sydney's response, Sydney was always efficient and on time. We had expected to hear from her a couple of days ago; we didn't want to push her though so we waited.

Lissa and Christian had to leave for Court soon as she had to tend back to her duties and return to college as well.

I would be sad to see her go, she's been great company this past few days and I've enjoyed planning my wedding. We even decorated the nursery just in case we'd be staying here for a while after I had the twins.

A few days after we'd expected to hear from Sydney a package arrived; it didn't have a sender on it but I recognized it to be Sydney's handwriting and I read the letter first of all;

"Dear Rose,

I tried to get as much information as I could without raising suspicion it was hard though because it seems the Alchemists are watching me. I hope this information helps, as it wasn't easy to get, I've just been called to an area in Turkey where there are suspicious activity of Strigoi working with humans so be careful. I'll contact you whenever I can and I'm sorry for not seeing you when I was there, like I said I'm on a tight leash.

~Sydney.

I handed the note to Dimitri to read and took the package upstairs. I emptied it onto Abe's desk and was shocked by the amount that was there. Sydney made it seem in the letter that she wasn't able to get much, but boy there was heaps. We would be here for a while categorizing it and remembering it all, I saw a blank disk with "Rose" written on it. I stared at it with curiosity and realized there was another note:

"Rose,

What you're about to see is extremely confidential and possibly something that will be hard to see, but your father and you deserve to see it.

This disc includes some information for you that I found about a Dhampir couple being able to have children together in the alchemist's records. I was very shocked to see what I found and I'm sure you will be too."

~Sydney

I inserted the disc into Abe's laptop and we all sat around the screen and watched;

Up came alchemists having a private interview with two dhampir, they seemed nervous and the women clung to her baby possessively.

"You can't take her, she's ours." The women said grief stricken.

Her partner was holding her hand and had a strong defiant look.

"We're not going to take her away Mrs. Wilson." The alchemist said.

I saw Abe stiffen in my peripheral vision.

"We just want to ask you and your husband some questions." They said.

"Okay" She said warily.

"Is this man here the father of your baby?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If we run a DNA test would it come up as positive to Mr. Wilson here being the father?" The alchemist asked.

"Yes, I would never cheat on my husband you can do whatever tests you wish. It will all come up the same." She said.

The camera panned closer to her face and she was very pretty, her features were strikingly similar to someone I knew. My mother.

"I am a dhampir and so is my husband, we conceived this child and she also, is a dhampir." She said.

The video cut out, I turned to Abe and he had gone pale.

"What? What is it Abe?" I asked. My heart was thumping loudly; I had never seen Abe go so pale before in the time that I'd known him.

He still couldn't speak.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"I think we should call your mother, she could explain." Abe said standing up.

"What do you mean call my mother? What are you talking about?" I said

"That lady, she is your grandmother, and the little girl in her arms is your mother." Abe said walking away.

**Please Review!  
>I apologize if you're confused it will be explained in the next chapter!<strong>

**xxSezaxx :)  
><strong>


	17. New Threat

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and telling the tale of Janine's parents!  
><strong>

**Enjoy and Review! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on: Rose's Miracle<strong>

_"What? What is it Abe?" I asked. My heart was thumping loudly; I had never seen Abe go so pale before in the time that I'd known him._

_He still couldn't speak._

_"Dad!" I yelled._

_"I think we should call your mother, she could explain." Abe said standing up._

_"What do you mean call my mother? What are you talking about?" I said_

_"That lady, she is your grandmother, and the little girl in her arms is your mother." Abe said walking away._

**Chapter 17**

"What...what do you mean that's my grandmother?" I said still shocked.

Abe had begun pacing the room and his eyebrows were knotted together in confusion; he kept muttering 'call Janine.' I walked in front of him and put my hand out and stopped him from pacing with my hands.

"Dad, talk to me." I said sternly.

"I don't know any more than you do, all I know is that's your grandmother and that man beside her is your grandfather." Abe said.

He walked over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a generous glass of scotch, Dimitri stood off to the side and gave us some space.

"I'll call mum then, tell her to meet us here." I said. Clearly Abe wasn't going to take charge in this situation so I would.

I dialed her number and she answered straight away, I couldn't get into the full details of the situation just that we needed her at the mansion right away. She must have heard the urgency and stress in my voice so she agreed to take her vacation time and get on the next flight out.

Once I put the phone down I turned around to see Abe pouring himself another glass of scotch, I cradled my belly in nervous habit.

"Mum said she'll be on the next flight out." I said

He simply nodded and had a far off look on his face, I looked at Dimitri and he looked concerned and nodded his head towards the door. I shut the door behind me and just stood there in silence, I was more confused than anything.

"It'll be okay Rose; your mum will be here soon to explain everything." Dimitri said trying to reassure me. However I was never known to be patient, I couldn't possibly wait around for Janine to arrive and explain. But it seems I will have to since Abe will no doubt be consumed in alcohol until she arrives and explains this situation.

I nodded in response and he took me by the hand and we walked together to our room, he sat me down as my thoughts kept whirling inside my head.

Dimitri handed me a glass of water and asked me if I was okay.

I simply replied with a nod and took a big gulp of water; "I need to see Liss." I said

"She'll be packing; she's had to leave for a week or so to attend to some meetings." He replied

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner." I kissed him on the lips and walked down to Lissa's room.

I checked through our bond that she wasn't doing the nasty with fire boy and once I knew I was in the clear I knocked on her door.

"Rose, come in!" She said

"Hey Liss." I said while wondering over to sit on her bed and sighed.

"What's wrong? If this is about me leaving I'm really sorry but I can't abandon my duties and I'll try and return in a couple of weeks!" Lissa said getting herself worked up.

"Nah Liss I understand, I can't keep you all to myself." I said giving her a wink.

She giggled "Then what's wrong?" she asked.

I wanted to tell her about what I'd seen but somehow I couldn't form the words to explain, especially when I didn't understand myself.

"I'll just miss you is all" I said instead.

She came over and gave me a hug; "Now I'm going to leave you with this, and feel free to add and remove whatever you like. It is your wedding after all." Lissa said handing over a thick volume of what looked like a scrapbook.

The last time I'd seen her with it, it was only the size of a small file and now it looked like one of those massive encyclopedia books that you see in ancient libraries.

"Jesus Liss, no wonder your Queen duties are piling up look at this thing!" I said while laughing.

"Well, I may have gone a little overboard." She said while her cheeks going a deep crimson red in embarrassment.

"it's okay gives me plenty to look at. When does your flight leave?" I asked

"In a couple of hours, Christian is cooking up a feast for you before he goes."

I laughed

"Good ole sparky, I'll definitely miss his cooking." I said

"Is that all you'll miss about me? I'm insulted!" Christian said laughing as he walked in the room.

I punched his shoulder and laughed.

"The taxi is waiting downstairs and Abe has organized for several guardians to accompany us to the airport." Christian said.

I hugged Lissa and punched Christian in the arm.

"I'll see you in a couple of weeks okay?" Lissa said while hugging me again.

"Stay out of trouble Hathaway." Christian said.

I waved them off and returned into the house, I gazed at my surroundings and realized I was pretty much alone. The guardians were training and Abe was in his office doing god knows what; I decided to look at the monster book while I had the chance.

I sat on the couch in the entertainment room and got comfortable as I flipped the pages of the book over.

The first chapter included wedding dresses which were each cut out of wedding magazines with Lissa's elegant writing.

"_Perfect for Rose's body shape, curvaceous and regal." _

I smiled at her little notes and eventually I'd grown tired.

I must've fallen asleep because I awoke to darkness in the room and someone shaking my shoulder;

"Roza?" Dimitri asked

"Mmmm?" I was really enjoying that nap.

"Your mums here." He said

Those three little words was like a lightning bolt through my body, I sat up and waited to become fully alert.

"Where is she?" I asked

Before he had a chance to reply I heard some yelling.

I stood up and ran to where the yelling was coming from; Abe's office.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE ALCHEMISTS HAD THIS ON RECORD ABE?" Janine was yelling.

Whoa, I'd never really seen my mother yell. She was usually picture calm and had her emotions in check, although this was personal.

"We asked Sydney to retrieve some information for us regarding Strigoi and gangs alike, we did not ask for this." He said waving around the disk.

Obviously he had shown it to her and she hadn't reacted well.

I cleared my throat and she whisked around only just noticing Dimitri and I's presence, she really must be upset.

"Rose, you're looking much better then when I last saw you." She said as her gaze drifted down to my belly a bit longer than required.

I'd never seen my mum look so haphazard, her hair wasn't neat and she looked as though she hadn't slept since I called her.

I walked over to her and told her to sit down; she looked dead on her feet.

She nodded and sat down, putting her head in her hands.

I sat down in the seat next to her and waited.

"I suppose I'd better explain." Janine said sighing.

I waved Dimitri to come and sit down beside me, he was a part of this family and he should listen to.

Janine sighed and began;

"The man and woman in that video are indeed my mum and dad, your grandparents Rose. You have to understand that I didn't know about the circumstances that I was born in until much later. My parents; your grandparents were considered very strange…to the alchemists. They couldn't leave them alone without getting answers, when I turned 16 they came knocking on our doorstep one day asking to run tests on me. To see if I was fertile since I had been bred between two dhampir's, they refused to let them in and take me away. The alchemists weren't going to take no for an answer. Once they'd grabbed me…my father… grabbed his shotgun and pointed it at the alchemist; yelling that if he ever touched his daughter again that he wouldn't hesitate to shoot, the alchemists shook off the threat and continued to drag me away. He shot him; he shot the alchemist in the leg. He grabbed me and my mum and told us to pack our bags, so we ran. We soon found out that it's impossible to run from alchemists and we were caught only a week later, dad was imprisoned for shooting the alchemist and mum never got over the grief of losing her husband to jail."

At this point of the story I was in tears, hearing all the emotion and heartbreak in my mums voice was too much to bear.

I wiped away the tears and sniffed.

"Where are they now?" I asked

"In heaven with each other, dad died in prison as his health wasn't always the best and mum died a week later. You were ten at the time." Janine said while pouring herself a glass of scotch.

"They checked on me a couple of times throughout my life and once they'd discovered I was pregnant with you they immediately wanted to know who the father was. Of course I had no reason for concern since your father is a moroi."

"I still don't quite understand, I thought the reason I could get pregnant with Dimitri was because I was shadow kissed or something. Now you're saying it's…hereditary? Some kind of freak gene in our family?" I said shaking my head.

"I couldn't say for sure, the alchemists didn't have the technology to run those sorts of tests back then. But it is a good possibility that the reason you were able to get pregnant with Dimitri is because…well…it runs in the family." Janine said taking another drink.

My mind was still reeling from the story; my heart was still torn about the tale of my grandparents. It all started to make sense, why my mum was so paranoid that I would get pregnant and even when she was angry that I got pregnant. She just wanted to protect me.

The alchemists hunted for Janine, to perform tests on her because she was born to two dhampir's and that's when my mind clicked.

"Does this mean if the alchemists find out…about my babies…they'll try and perform test on them too? Oh god, now we not only have to look out for vindictive Strigoi but alchemists as well?" I was yelling by the end of it and my god was I angry.

I was shaking with fear, grief and most of all anger.

_What if Sydney told them?_

I thought back to what she said when I answered the door;

_"You…So it's true. Mr. Mazur told me and I couldn't believe him, the alchemists will have a field day if they find out you're pregnant Rose." Sydney said._

Oh god she was going to tell them. I could feel Dimitri's hand rest on my shoulder as he tried to tell me to calm down.

"No Dimitri! Sydney knows! She'll tell them and oh god then they'll hunt us down and take them away and try to perform tests like some kind of lab rats oh god we can't let that happen!" I yelled.

I was panicking and I couldn't stop shaking.

"Rose, its okay you need to calm down. You're stressing yourself out its not good for the babies." Dimitri said softly.

I collected all my emotions together and imagined tying it all together in a neat ball and locked it away with the key. Dimitri was right, I needed to be calm and discuss the situation.

"Kiz, no matter what we will never let alchemists take your kids or my grandchildren. We won't allow history to repeat itself." He said while giving Janine a concerned look.

In my outbreak I had failed to realize the impact it must have had on her to share that story, the heartbreak of losing her parents was clear on her face.

Abe walked around the table and knelt down to Janine's level; he wiped away the silent tears and said a few things in Turkish. He hugged her and she began to cry some more, this was definitely the time to give them some peace.

Dimitri escorted me out and had his arms around my shoulders in case I wasn't stable enough to walk down the stairs. I really needed some food, I had napped for longer than I intended.

The sound of the doorbell reverberated throughout the house and I jumped, who could it be?

I walked over to the door and nodded towards the guardians that it was okay to open the door,

_What if it's alchemists? Would I constantly be scared of opening the door for the rest of my life? Would Rose Hathaway be constantly hiding behind guardians just like weak moroi?_

With Dimitri standing behind me I opened the door and whom I saw standing there brought me to tears for the second time that night.

It was the Belikov's: Olena, Yeva, and Viktoria.

Once I'd gotten over the initial shock I wondered where the other sisters were.

Olena noticed me search for them and spoke up;

"They had to stay behind because of the kids, my dear you look drained and in need to put your feet up. Dimitri what have you been feeding the poor girl she's too skinny for her stage of pregnancy" Olena fussed.

She must have been over exaggerating because I felt like a balloon, I'd gained a lot of weight and my tummy was swelling at almost 5 months into my pregnancy.

Dimitri tsked at her and responded to her in Russian.

Viktoria hugged me as best she could and told me how much she missed me, I had missed her too.

Olena suggested we sit in the living room as it was uncomfortable for me to be standing too long, only when I went to take a step my legs gave way.

Dimitri grabbed me from behind and held me up.

"Sorry, just tired and hungry is all." I said.

They all gave me concerned faces and Olena offered to make some of her black bread and tea.

"Go and sit down dear you look tired." Olena said.

I felt bad, they'd just been on a flight and here they are fussing over me.

"I'm alright really; it's just been one hell of a night. You're all surely tired from your flight –"

I was hushed mid-sentence by Viktoria saying she wasn't tired at all and had plenty of things to tell me.

I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"There is no need to worry about us dear, I'll make you that tea and you can tell us everything that's happened." Olena suggested.

"Then you may need to make it a coffee since there is a lot of explaining to do." I replied

Dimitri softly placed me on the couch and sat beside me.

"That's okay, we have all night!" Viktoria said

Only the thought of Olena's black bread and tea gave me the strength to repeat the story and new threat that was now upon us…

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**xxSezaxx :)  
><strong>


End file.
